Becoming- By Marlena
by Marlena Lena
Summary: this is a fic on how one of my characters become the newest wwf superstar and falls in love with another


Amy walked out of the 'hardy Boyz' locker room with a smile and a paper...walked up to Mr. McMahon. " Mr. McMahon? What is this for??" Amy asked curiously but with a smile. " You have a new lady to deal with Amy.... she's competition for Lita..." he said sardonically. " competition? Ok im up for it...who is it?" She asked now curiously.  
  
A tall girl...built and with a smile walked into the back of the building with her duffle bag on her shoulder. As the girl walked in…. Jeff Hardy in some sort of hurry...bumped into her and she fell back into a chair. " Oh my god...im sorry..." Jeff said concerned...but with a smile as he extended a hand. " Its alright..." she smiled back and pulled herself back to her feet using his hand as leverage. " hey...I haven't seen you around here...are you new or something?" he said taking a sip of his water bottle. " Yeah…I just got signed..." She said extending a hand in introduction " Marlena Lafountain...known as Lena throughout the WWF from this day forth" She smiled. He shook her hand " Jeff Hardy" he said with a smile. " I know who you are...," she said with a smile walking in toward Mr. McMahon office. His eyes followed her but he kept on his way toward the locker rooms.  
  
A knock came on Mr. McMahon's door.... Amy looked up and looked at Vince. " Want me to leave? It could be business...." She said showing a hint of respect. " No Amy...you might want to stay for this," he said as he opened the door revealing Lena to Lita for the first time. " Amy...this is Marlena...Marlena this is Amy...Marlena...you will be playing Lita's younger rebellious sister Lena." He said proud of his work. Amy smiled..."cool...nice to meet you Marlena..." she said with a smile...."likewise Amy" Marlena said with a smile. "Mr.Macmahon..." Marlena started..." you can call me Vince..." he said as he sat down.." ok then...Vince...exactly who am I to be teamed with as introduction? Am I gonna be with the hardyz and Lita?" Marlena asked curiously and sort of hopefully considering Jeff had already stolen her heart. " No. Not exactly.... you will be teamed up with Jay and Adam.... Edge and Christian as Edge's girlfriend." He said...again...proud of his work.  
  
Meanwhile...Jeff walked back into the locker-room to find his older brother Matt talking on the phone with their father back home in Cameron North Carolina... Matt looked up and smiled slightly waving to his brother. " hey bro..." Jeff said sort of what seemed...mind in another place. " ok dad...tell mom I love her....bye." matt said finishing his conversation with his father and looking up at Jeff. " You ok bro? I mean we have a match in less than 3 hours...and you look...not with it..." he said standing up and walking over to him. " Yeah...im fine...I think" Jeff said looking through his outfit for the night. " O...k.... there is something your not telling me but o...k...." Matt said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Amy and Marlena walked around the back of the building headed toward Adam and Jay's dressing room. "so...how do you like the WWF so far Marlena?" Amy asked her curiously. " You can call me Mar.And I love it so far..." Marlena said with a smile. " Good...well...*points to a dressing room with 'the edge and Christian show' on the door* there it is." Amy said with a smirk. " Oh...yay." Marlena said with sarcastic cheer. Amy laughed and shook her head " hey you wanna go meet some of the guys?" She asked out of the blue. " Um...sure...just let me put this down" Marlena said as she knocked on the door… And peeked in.   
  
Jay and Adam were dancing around their dressing room to the radio and heard the door and stopped. Marlena smiled and started to laugh slightly. " Oh hey! Your the new chick aren't you!" Jay said chipperly. "Um…yeah new chick..." she said with a smirk. " don't mind him...him and sugar don't mix..." Adam said more maturely and walked forward. " Hey im Adam...other wise known as Edge." He said with a glisten in his green eyes. " Hi Adam...hi jay..." she said looking at Christian " im Marlena also now known as Lena...." she smiled and sat her bag down. " So are you going to be at ringside tonight?" Adam asked her curiously. " You know it babe..." she said with a smile grabbing Amy's arm and pulling her down the hall sort of laughing. Jay jumped up as she left " dude! She just called you babe! Totally killer!" He said..." jay...I quote Jericho when I say. WOULD YOU PLEASE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Adam said sitting on the couch. " Whoa dude. Calm down...I know she's a hottie but.... don't let it get to you..." Jay said sitting in a chair.  
  
Amy laughed. " You called Adam babe...how wrong is that!" she said still laughing. " Hey im getting into character early Amy...ya know it does good for the.... um...brain?" Marlena said laughing as they passed the 'hardy Boyz' locker room. " Whoa hold up…"Amy said grabbing Marlena's sleeve. " What did I forget something back there?" She asked curiously. " No no… I want you to meet two of my close friends." Amy said knocking on the door.  
  
Matt looked up...looked over at Jeff who was lacing up a pair of boots. Matt stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. " Amy...since when do you knock?" he said with a smile looking at the new girl. " Hey matt...I want you to meet someone...where's lil Hardy?" she said with a smirk. " You know I hate that Amy...." Jeff said looking toward the door. " Oh come on Jeffy...lighten up will ya?" Amy said with a smile..." oi...yet another nic name to tack on the wall of many," he said finishing with his boots and jumping down off the table he was sitting on. Marlena stood next to Amy not saying a word.... but Matt smiled. " Hey welcome to hardy boy heaven…where your dreams come true.." he smiled sarcastically looking at his brother. " Right Jeff??" Jeff still in a haze looked up " what?!" "Nothing bro..." matt said laughing. " hey matt...Im Marlena...im new here" Marlena said extending a hand " hey Marlena...cool name welcome to the WWF" he said shaking her hand. Jeff stopped walking and sat on the couch.... a slight smile on his face now. " Hey come in for a bit.... Amy we can fill her in on the people." Matt said smirking.  
  
Mr. McMahon stood in his office and waited a few minutes.... then there was a knock at the door. " Its open!" Vince said...as Adam and Jay walked in slowly after. " is everything ok Vince?" Adam asked curiously wondering why he was called into Vince's office. " Oh…yes everything is fine.... as long as Shane doesn't show up and ruin my show again....." Vince said mumbling trailing off..."sir?" jay said wondering just what he was saying. " What...oh nothing nothing...the reason you are here..." Jay looked at Adam and Adam looked back..." The new girl...Marlena.... Now plays Adams girlfriend...Lena Lita's bad ass younger sister." Vince said..." that's all... you just needed to know that for tonight..." "Thanks Mr. M..." jay said pulling Adam out of the office shutting the door.." what the hell is it NOW jay?!" Adam said pulling his arm back. " DUDE! He just gave you the new chick as your girlfriend! Chicks dig surfers!" Jay said trailing off into his Christian character. " idiot...im Canadian..." Adam said walking back to the locker room. " Whoa.... toasted?" Jay says following Adam back.  
  
Marlena smiled slightly sitting next to Amy..." and Andrew…he's cool...badass but cool." Matt said talking of Test. " Ive seen him around I think...he's a cutie...." Marlena said laughing a bit with Amy making faces trying to be Triple H and Stephanie. " stop!" Marlena said laughing..." ok.... im stopping..." Amy said making one last face..." oh my god im leaving!" Marlena said laughing. "No! no don't go yet" Amy said smiling....Jeff stood up..." that sounds good to me...im going to get something to drink..." Jeff said passing Marlena giving her a look as if to say 'follow'. " I need to go get ready for the match...I get to be Adams cheerleader..." Marlena said laughing and walked out after Jeff. " Isn't that cute?" matt said smirking...." Defiantly..." Amy said smiling sitting back against matt.  
  
Adam walked out of his dressing room dressed in his outfit for the night looks around for Marlena. " Do you guys always joke like that?" Marlena asked sitting on some crates in the back of the building sitting with Jeff. " Yeah...normally...she's just happy another woman wrestler arrived I guess...." Jeff said looking sort of sad. " Don't look so down..." she said as she lifted his chin up " you have a match soon...you need to be up for it" Jeff smiles slightly...and looks at Adam coming down the hall. " lover boy at 4 o'clock..." Jeff said sarcastically...." urgh..." Marlena said rolling her eyes trying not to laugh. " Hey there you are Marlena.... come on we have to practice Hun..." Adam said sweet to her. "Coming Adam..." Marlena said looking back at Jeff smiling some.... and walking off with Adam. "Maybe I should make it so real...." Jeff said tilting his head watching her walk off…jumps off the crates and heads back to the locker room.  
  
" Ok…what do you think of this?" Jay said holding up an outfit…. "Nah…too colorful…." Marlena said smirking. "How bout this one? Its Sexy…and black…." Adam said smiling… " Nah… it's too depressing…" Marlena said smirking. " How about we let YOU chose…." Adam and Jay both said together…. " I like that idea…now be gone...skit scat…" she said smiling. Adam and Jay shrugged and walked out of the dressing room as she walked over to the wardrobe closet for her…. she found one thing that caught her eye…she smiled as her blue eyes sparkled…. spoke softly to herself… "This is for you Jeff…."   
  
  
The music played loudly…. the crowd went WILD!!! Lita jumped out from behind Jeff and Matt and the two boys stood on the ramp as their music played and the crowd screamed…. the ring announcer spoke " Being accompanied to the ring by Lita…at a combined weight of 441…introducing first…Jeff…. Matt…. The Hardy Boyz!" As Team Xtream made their way to the ring…showing their respect to their fans…and standing in a corner…Lita sitting on a turnbuckle…the music started…. " YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME!" Fireworks went off as Lena walked out wearing a short silver sparkle shirt with knee high black boots and a black sparkle bra-like top with her short brownish blue tint hair down and her blue eyes penetrating with Edge's arm around her waist and him kissing her neck. The ring announcer spoke again… " And being accompanied to the ring by Lena…. at a combined weight of 455…the team of Edge and Christian." Jim Ross spoke to his co-host tazz… " This being Mr. McMahon's surprise…Lita's younger sister Lena has just teamed with Edge and Christian…" " Well looks obviously run in that family! Looks like Edge found himself a hot little tart in Lena" Tazz said watching her as she stepped into the ring with the Hardy Boyz and Lita as well as her boyfriend Edge and his brother Christian.   
  
  
Lena smiled sweetly yet sarcastically at Lita and then flashed a wink at Edge who was in the squared circle with Matt Hardy now. Edge smiled and blew her a kiss as Matt and him squared off…Lena slipping out her watermelon lip-gloss opened it and looked at Jeff who eagerly awaited a tag in. Lena smiled and jumped up on the ring apron after Matt punched Edge to break the square off… "THAT WAS RIGHT IN EDGE'S FACE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING REF!" Lena screamed in way to distract the ref. Lita went to grab Lena down…seeing her boyfriend Matt being double teamed by Edge and Christian in their corner. Jeff started chanting for Matt and getting the crowd behind him as Lita grabbed Lena's foot. Lena pulled her leg up kicking Lita once in the face sending her into the announce table of Jim Ross and Tazz. " And we have an issue here! Whoa! Lena just walloped her sister Lita!" Jim Ross said jumping back as Lita hit the announce table. " Don't Touch Me LITA!" Lena screamed as she walked over to the corner of Edge and Christian and slapped Matt across the face. All you could hear Lena say was " Keep that slut girlfriend of yours away from me!"   
  
Jeff…sick of the triple team tactics jumped off the ring apron on his side and ran around the ring to the other side and grabbed Lena from the apron and picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. " LET GO OF ME!!!!" Lena screamed as she kicked and screamed and punched him. " Shut up and listen to me sugar! No interfering!" he said as he slapped her ass and sat her on the ground. As he walked away from her smirking she grabbed a steel chair and held it high above her head and as she went to hit Jeff in the back…Lita ran up from behind her   
And grabbed it down from her getting hit in the stomach with the chair as Lena let go of it with a push toward Lita. With Lita sort of down Lena walked up behind Jeff and slapped him in the back of the head. Jeff…feeling this…spun around only to be met with her handprint on his face. Lena smiled sardonically…Jeff smirked as he grabbed her by the waist and planted a kiss on her lips that she would never forget as Matt pinned edge for the 1…2…. 3! Lena slapped him to get out of the kiss but until he heard the Hardyz music play…didn't release this new move. " And it looks like the youngest member of team Xtream is putting the moves on Edge's girlfriend! I don't believe this is the last these two teams will be meeting in the squared circle tazz." Jim Ross said as Jeff released the kiss and run up behind his brother and Lita as Lita high 5'd Jeff and kissed Matt.   
  
Lena crawled into the ring to aid her fallen boyfriend and grabbed a microphone. " Yo…Sis…" she said with anger in her voice. Lita turned around and put her hands on her hip as one of the stage crew brought her a microphone also. "I want YOU! In a match…. right here tonight!"  
Lena said standing up from Edge's side. " Please lil one…you cant beat me for one…. and for two looks like da Boyz beat your man down…" Lita said with a snicker. " That may be true…but B*TCH I WANT THE MATCH TONIGHT!" Lena demanded as Commissioner Regal came onto the gaviscon above Lita and the Hardy Boys head. "Lena…Lita…this match is signed for tonight's Main event…. thank you to the complements of Mr. McMahon." He said as The Hardy Boyz showed some concern seeing how Lena operated. Lena smiled and helped Edge to his feat after a 'twist of fate' complement of Matt Hardy. The match was set…Lena's debut…against sister Lita.  
  
Back in the dressing room…Adam and Jay sat in the dressing room watching Marlena pace with a smile…"my debut…Lena's debut…. oh shit!" she said with a laugh as there was a knock on the door. " Come in. Its open…" Adam said as Amy walked in with an outfit. " hey Marlena…check this out….since wardrobe only gave your happy ass skirts and dresses…" she said with a smirk as she handed her the outfit " you can use these. I just got them so don't let Adam or Jay touch them" Amy said jokingly. Adam smirked as Amy walked out with a wave and a 'good luck' to Marlena. " ok boys…I need a moment to prepare please…" Marlena said with a smile. " Oh that's our cue to get the hell out Adam…" Jay said with a smile. " Yep…talk to you in a little Hun" Adam said as he and Jay walked out. " Finally…ugh…" she said with a rolling of her eyes and a sigh of relief "EW! Hun." She said with a shudder and a laugh as she changed.  
  
The crowd was considerably quiet…as the music " it just feels right" Lita started to play…the crowd went insane! Lita came out onto the ramp accompanied by Matt and Jeff Hardy. The ring announcer spoke… " Being accompanied to the ring by Matt and Jeff Hardy…WWF diva…LITA!!!!" She smiled and jumped up and down trying to get the crowd pumped. As the music "brackish" by kittie started playing…. The crowd again went completely ballistic! Lena walked out from under gaviscon wearing a pair of white baggy wind pants with zippers and a tight fitting sparkle black tank top with a bleeding heart on it of her own her hair up in a tight pony tail and a pair of wrestling boots on…a smile on her face as she walked down the ramp…kissing 3 fans and hugging 5…talk was transferred between Lita and the Hardyz while she made her entrance and she smiled as she walked up the ring steps and faced the crowd throwing her hands in the air as they cheered. " And now at the ring...accompanied by Edge and Christian…. newest member to the WWF…Lita's sister LENA!!!!!" Lena stepped up and slid under the bottom rope and stood up to her sister face to face.  
  
The boys with both girls stood in opposite corners of each other…. as the match started with a push from Lita. Lena grabbed Lita from the shoulders and with a violent shove threw her into the corner. " And the match started…showing Incredible power on the behalf of Lena toward her sister Lita.." J.R said watching the match from the announce table near Edge and Christian. Lita slapped Lena across the face as Lena grabbed Lita's long red hair and flung her hard across the ring. Jeff and Matt looked at each other and then to Edge and Christian who were of course smiling and clapping for Lena. Lita laying on the mat…Lena jumped climbed the turnbuckles to the top rope executing a move that resembled the 'Swanton bomb' in more ways then one called the 'Lena driver' only difference from the 'Swanton' was a final twist before hitting the opponent. She pinned Lita for a 1…2…and Lita kicked out.  
  
The Hardyz pounded the mat of the ring trying to get the crowd cheering…. half the crowd cheered for Lita as half cheered for Lena hitting a dizzy Lita with a standing drop kick. Lita flew back into the corner as Lena hit her with one of X Pac's signature moves…the broncobuster. The crowd went insane! And the chant of LENA filled the arena. Others who were souly behind Lita booed and cheered for Lita to get up. Sort of busted…Lita stood hitting Lena with a DDT desperation move. Lena hit the mat hard as the hardyz pounded hard on the mat as adrenalin for Lita…Edge and Christian did the same. As Lena got up Lita hit her with a punch but then Lena kicked her in the stomach…and when she doubled over executed a stunner! Heading for the top rope…Lena again executed the " Lena driver" on her sister Lita…. and covered her for the 1…. 2…3!  
  
  
Shocked…the Hardy Boyz jumped in the ring as Lena hopped out to celebrate with Edge and Christian. " This girl doesn't look like she's going to stop…until she reaches the top…." tazz commented as WWF raw went off the air.   
  
In the locker rooms...Marlena sat back reading the latest issue of "WWF magazine" and a whole article dedicated to "Lena" with the huge title..." Bad girls need love too".... she smiled and read it through sitting in Adam and jay... and now her dressing room. There was a knock at the door. She thought it was Amy since Adam and Jay were down in the gym working out. "Come in its open" she called out still her nose in the magazine. Jeff peeked in smiling..." you awake?" She looked up recognizing the voice...smiling broadly. " Hello Mr. Hardy" Marlena said smiling. " Mind if I come in a sec?" He asked curiously. " No please do come in." she said putting the magazine down. Jeff walked in and pulled out from behind his back a dozen long stem red roses. " Here...this is for doing such a kick ass job out there tonight." he said with a smile and handed her the roses. " Oh my god their beautiful!" she said smiling as she ran up and hugged him. He smiled back and hugged her close as Amy knocked on the door.  
  
Marlena looked up still hugging Jeff not caring who it was. " Well isn't this adorable!" Amy said laughing but smiling. " Shush Amy...." Jeff said as he kissed Marlena on the cheek. Marlena smiled and looked at Amy. " Yeah...shush up miss...you don't see me hovering over what I seen in the hallway...." Marlena said and laughed. "What did you see in the hallway??!" Amy said defensively. Jeff mind if I demonstrate on you since you are the only male here??" Marlena said smirking. " Yeah sure…why not what could be that bad?" Jeff said with a shrug. Marlena smirked and grabbed Jeff by the belt loop and planted a deep kiss onto his lips and began slowly frenching him. Amy stood there SHOCKED at what she was seeing. Jeff…not showing ANY signs of objections kissed back as deeply and frenched her back. " OK OK WHOA ENOUGH OF THAT!" Amy said covering her eyes. Marlena smiled and released the powerful kiss and Jeff looked at her amazed. " Holy shit!" is all he said. Matt came to door a few seconds later Marlena still holding onto Jeff's belt loops on his pants with her index fingers the two still impeccably close. Amy ran to Matt and put her head in his chest. " Oh my god that was wrong!" Amy said her face buried in Matt's chest. Some one please explain to me why Amy has her head buried in my um...chest?" Matt asked completely confused. " The horror! The vision! Oh my god!" Amy said completely over-reacting. " What in the hell is she going on about?!" matt said with a smirk and a laugh in his voice. " Oh…. looooong story Matt…" Jeff said smirking. " NO TELL HIM!" Amy said still buried in Matt's chest. " Amy walked in and I was hugging Jeff for getting me roses…" Marlena said with a smile… " And she made an " Isn't that cute!" statement…and I just re-enacted what I seen her doing in the halls with you.." she said and started to laugh as matt said " whoa what did you see!" " You two kissing dingbat…. one of those more often than not kissing sessions where you look like you two are about to be swallowed..." Jeff said laughing. " Whoa! You and Jeff kissing! This I gotta see!" Matt said clapping. Marlena looked at Jeff and Jeff smirked. "Come here sugar" he said smirking as he grabbed her this time and kissed her deeply on the lips again. Marlena still had her index fingers on his belt loops…pulled him close and began frenching him again…Matt's mouth dropped. "Holy Jesus christ..." Matt uttered as he pulled out a camera and snapped a picture out of nowhere. " GOT IT!" matt said running out of the room. "Hehe…" Amy said running after him and Marlena again breaking the kiss. " what just happened?!?" Marlena said laughing. "I…. I don't know…but I will find out…" Jeff said smiling. " Talk to you soon?" Jeff asked heading for the door. " See you Thursday on "smack down"." Marlena said with a smile smelling one of the roses. Jeff walked over to her and grabbed her hand and held it palm up…took out his permanent marker and wrote: " Jeff Hardy's cell" and wrote his number down. " Call me sometime." he said as he walked out.  
  
  
Adam and Jay walked into the dressing room really sweaty and laughing as they seen Marlena getting ready to go home. As she packed up her duffle bag and had her roses in a vase. Adam walked up behind Marlena and kissed her ear and smiled. Marlena…smiled fakely and turned facing him. " Hey do you have a match on Thursday??" She asked curiously. " Yeah against X factor why??" Adam said as he helped her with her bag. " Oh just asking…" She said with a smile. " its getting late…I better get going" Marlena said grabbing her roses and her duffle bag. " Hey can I call you?" Adam asked her curiously. " Um…im hardly home. But sure…" She said taking out a paper and writing it down and headed for the door. " What city is this just for the record??" He asked. " Plattsburgh Ny…" she said walking out. " Jay jumped up still Totally in Christian character. " DUDE! YOU GOT HER NUMBER! SWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!" he said laughing and smirking all at the same time as jumping up and down. Adam grabbed Jay and held him down… "Stop…" He said calmly. " Stop what dude!" Jay said still bouncing. " Stop…before I slap you completely fucking silly!" Adam said letting go of him packing his own bag.  
  
The sound of a car alarm turning off echoed through the parking garage of the arena as Marlena approached her car…her shoes tapping the concrete as she walked…the sound of footsteps behind her and then someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth. " Shhhhhh" is all she could hear. Terrified…she pulled up her right leg backwards and executed a famous low blow. The man fell to his knees and looked up at her… " Mar you crazy half pint…ah…." " SHANE! OH MY GOD!" She said kneeling down quickly. Shane nodded… " Thanks for the welcoming sugar…." he said holding his manhood. " Shaney baby I didn't know it was you!" She said hugging him. He hugged back slightly… " Yeah its ok…got some wackos in the WWF…. like Vince and Hunter…even Steph and Steve…" He said holding her. "But there are some GOOD people in the WWF also…you know that right?" Marlena said smiling. " Yeah…Andrew…and um...Andrew…" he said smirking. " hey what about the Hardy's and Amy?!" She asked. " Ok the Hardy's. …They are out of their fucking mind! And as for Amy… she's just a fucking slut!" Marlena stood up and threw her bag into her car. " That's bull shit Shane!" She said now pissed off at her current boyfriend. " Baby…was it something I said?!" Shane asked as she blew him off stepping into her car. " Yeah Shane it IS something your ass said…. consider this.." she said pointing from herself to him and back to herself "over!" …. Shane…shocked and mad screamed… " BUT BUT BABY! WHAT?!" Shane started to open her car door. "GET FUCKED SHANE! ITS OVER!" Marlena said pulling her door shut. " You will never work in WCW again!" he said letting go of the door. " LIKE I FUCKING CARE ABOUT WORLD CHAMPION WUSSYS!" she said locking her door.   
  
Jeff was walking out of the building…his bag over his shoulder hearing this screaming echoing. Jeff looked around and seen Shane and Marlena fighting. "What the hell is boy wonder doing here?" he said to himself quietly. " Shane just get lost its over!" he heard Marlena scream. " Over? What the hell??" Jeff said standing behind his car. Marlena flung open her car door. " Ya know what Shane you are the biggest fucking whineass ive ever seen!!!…. You are about a good a lay as…. ADAM!" she said in his face. " Excuse me bitch! Who was the one screaming Mack daddy?!" Shane yelled back. " That was me but I wasn't thinking of you!" Marlena said not caring anymore. Jeff just listened sort of confused…but interested a bit. " Who were you thinking of?! Your cousin…New York little slut!" Shane said backing up some. " No....I was thinking of someone better than you and your fucking millions!" She said smirking. " Who...Adam?!" he said with a laugh. " No bitch not likely…. i was thinking of Jeff…not your ass!" Jeff's eyes lit up as he slid into his car. " THAT PURPLE HAIRED FAGGOT!" He said enraged. Jeff heard this and stepped out of his car.   
  
"Excuse me…I don't mean to break up this little love fest…but what did you just say about me… shane-o-mack?" Jeff said approaching Shane. " You heard me! P-U-R-P-L-E H-A-I-R-E-D FAGGOT!" Shane said repeating himself. Marlena slapped Shane across the face " SHUT UP! HE IS NOT!" Shane grabbed Marlena and threw her against her own car. " Don't ever touch me bitch…I will break you in half…." Shane said holding her by the throat. Jeff had enough of the bullshit…grabbed Shane and threw him off her and kicked him in the stomach. Marlena smiled coldly…sort of like Stephanie…his sister…as Jeff hammered away on Shane in the parking lot. " Hit him for me Jeff!" She said watching on. Jeff climbed up onto the roof of his car as Shane laid on the tarmac out cold…and nailed him with a 'Swanton bomb'. Marlena jumped up and as Jeff got up jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips again…this time it was just Jeff and her…. it had meaning.   
  
Shane watched out of the corner of his eye as his 'angel' kissed Jeff…and was in his arms…. he stood up wearily and glared at Jeff. " Hardy…this isn't fucking over…." Shane mumbled as he staggered back to his limo. " You bet its not…you ever touch Marlena again…I will kill you…that's all…" he said still holding her by the waist. " Just remember Hardy…I own you." Shane said driving off. " Own me?! HA!" Jeff said laughing. Marlena smiled…. and then looked up at Jeff. " Are you ok?" he asked her with a sweet tone of voice. " Y...yeah im alright…now I guess." She said looking down. He took her hand and escorted her to his car and opened the door. She looked up at him confused. " Hop in I Wanna talk to you." Jeff said with a smile. Marlena nodded slightly…all reality slapping her in the face at once.   
  
She sat in his car…turned on her car alarm again in case Shane started anything again and looked at Jeff as he got in and sat next to her.  
" Ok what's the story?" he asked bluntly but seriously. " W…what story Jeff?" she asked back holding a gaze out of the window as they pulled out of the parking lot. "You and Shane…" he said gripping the wheel. " there isn't really anything TO tell…we went out for a couple months…and then started getting bitchy when I wanted to go to the WWF over WCW because I wanted to be with people like you" She said quickly. Jeff smiled and leaned over to her and touched her face…pulling her face toward him making her look at him. Marlena looked at him with a half smile as he leaned in slowly and kissed her one last time before starting the car. She smiled and went back to looking out the window. Jeff smiled and headed back towards the building where Marlena's car was parked.   
  
They pulled up to the building once more and he smiled as he brought his car to a stop next to hers. She smiled and opened the door and stepped out. He smiled. " You gonna be here Thursday??" he asked her curiously. " Yeah I have to be…Adam and jay have a match…" Marlena said smirking. " Hey I have something to ask you Mar…" He started slowly. " Sure… go ahead" she said with a smile. " If I give you my number or something can we chat about something for Thursday…I mean something that will totally blow the fans away…like a plot to a story or something ya know?" he rambled on nervously. She laughed lightly… "Sure Jeff…" She said taking out a pen and writing her number on the back of a picture of her Shane had brought her. " Here you go…my cell and my home," she said with a smile shutting the door. " I'll call you tomorrow…I'll let you get some sleep…" he said with a smile. " thanks Jeff…" she said getting into her car with a smile. As she started her car, he looked at her with a smile…and blew her a kiss. She smiled back and blew him one as well and took of headed toward home. He sat in the parking lot for a minute…wanting to call her right then and there…but resisted. " I better get my ass back to the hotel…" he said peeling out of the parking lot looking at the time.  
  
Amy walked into the back of the arena in Charlotte North Carolina with Matt Hardy. " So matt...what do you think Jeff has planned for tonight??" Amy asked curiously. " I don't tap his phone calls but who the hell lives in New York??" Amy shrugged then laughed. " oh god…I know who lives here in New York….what was the city matt??" She said smirking. " Um…Plitsburgh…Splatsburgh…I don't know! Something likes that…" Matt said confused but loudly. " Its PLATTSBURGH genius…" Amy said laughing. " And Marlena lives there." " I KNEW IT!" matt said with a scream. " Um…no you didn't!" Amy said laughing. " Oh shush…" matt said walking into the "hardy boys" dressing room as Amy followed laughing shaking her head.  
  
Jeff walked into the back of the building smiling with his bag on his shoulder and the light heavyweight title on his other shoulder. He walked up to the "hardy boys" dressing room and walked in smiling still. " What is up with this picture Amy??" Matt said looking up at Jeff smirking. "What! I just got here I didn't do it!" Jeff said defensively. Matt and Amy both laughed. " We know we know" Matt said… " What was the 5 am chit chat this morning bro…you are never on the phone that early…" " What are you talking about??" Jeff said putting his bag down. " Does…Plattsburgh ring a bell?" Matt said smiling. " Yeah it does actually why??" Jeff said calmly. " What were you and Marlena talking about??" Amy said bluntly smiling. Jeff looked up. "Come on man im your bro tell me!" Matt said eagerly. "We talked about a skit for tonight…nothing big…has anyone seen her yet??" Jeff asked nonchalantly. "no not yet…" Amy said shrugging as the sound of a steel chair hitting someone echoed in the hall.  
  
Marlena stood over Kurt Angle with one hand holding the chair…looking at him as he laid on the ground…her still in her street clothes of tight baby blue jeans and a silver silk shirt and black sneakers. "Angle you fucking pansy get up!" She screamed. " You will regret that! Im a hall of fame American hero!" He said sort of pouting. She kicked him in the face. " Some hero! If you are one...I feel sorry for myself being a fucking American!!!" She said grabbing her bag heading off to her dressing room with Adam and Jay. Jeff grabbed Marlena by the shoulder as she walked down the hall. " Mar what was that!" Jeff said seriously. " He fucking deserved it! He grabbed my ass!" She said sticking her middle finger up at him. "Mar babe stop…" he said hugging her. She hugged him back and put her head on his shoulder. Amy looked at Matt and Matt looked back and then to Angle. Angle walked into the commissioners' office.   
  
"I WANT HER IN A MATCH TONIGHT! NO ONE DOES THAT TO KURT ANGLE!" Kurt yelled. " Wot are you talking about!" Commissioner Regal yelled back. "That new bitch Lena…I want her in a match tonight no matter what! She hit me with a steel chair!" Kurt yelled. " Ok Mr. angle…you got it…but don't hurt her too badly!" William said as Kurt stormed out of his office.  
  
Angle walked past Matt and Amy…looking at Jeff and Marlena. " I'll see you in the ring tonight!" he said pointing at Marlena. "You think you can talk shit Angle…. just fucking show up!" She said and walked to her dressing room where Adam and Jay were already there. Jeff sighed… " I just hope he doesn't put that damn ankle lock on her…" he said favoring his own left ankle.  
  
Jay smiled. " Hey Marlena…what's up?" "Nothing!" She snapped out at him and punched the wall. Adam walked over to her. " Hey what's wrong?" just as the announcement was made over 'smack down' "TONIGHT! ANGLE TAKES ON WWF'S NEWEST BADASS LENA!" "Ok…I SEE what's wrong…." Adam said hugging her. She pushed Adam away and walked out of the dressing room. "Adam…she's pissed…. Angle better watch out…" Jay said getting ready for their match.  
  
A knock came to the Hardy Boyz locker room. Amy stood up and answered it. " Mar are you ok?" She asked walking out and hugging her. " Yeah…im fine…I need to borrow an outfit…they still haven't changed my fucking wardrobe…assholes," she said hugging back. " Hey no problem…come in come in" Amy said taking her by the arm leading her in. Matt looked up and then stood up and walked over to her. " Marlena…all I can say is…you have guts girl," he said as he extended his hand to shake hers. She shook his hand then went with Amy to the back. Jeff looked at Marlena and Marlena kept her focus on Angle…. she was pissed that he had hurt Jeff on "Raw" but she was fuming because he grabbed her ass more over.   
  
"Ok try this on…" Amy said smiling and the boys listening from the front of the dressing room. " I don't know…oh my god I love it!" Marlena smiled. Amy walked out to the boys who were sitting on the couch talking with a smile on her face. "Presenting the American hero killer…Lena!!" she said with a grin and a clap. Marlena walked out and Jeff who was trying to stand fell to his knees. " WHOA!" Matt said clapping. Jeff remained silent. Marlena was dressed in a pair of Amy's black and hot pink bungee cord low cut cargo pants with a high cut hot pink and black leopard thong and a tight black and silver tank top of her own saying " Lena" on it with a pair of black sneakers. She threw both hands up and posed like Lita would when the hardyz first come out on the ramp. Amy hugged her. You look like me! Amy laughed and Marlena hugged her back. Jeff slowly pulled himself up and smiled. "Please...forgive me when I say HOLY FUCKING DAMN!" Marlena laughed and headed for the door hearing Angles music. " We will be watching the monitor incase shit starts…and Adam and Jay don't do shit.." Jeff said giving her a kiss on the cheek for good luck.   
  
The music started…hearing Marlena whisper… " You think you know me…. Lena…." then "brackish" started loud. The crowd went crazy! She walked out onto the ramp and posed again as Lita would from Team Xtream. " And here is Lena…girl wonder…sister of Lita and looking HOT!" Jim Ross said talking to his co-host being none other than Triple H. " Yeah…well let's see if this wonder woman can beat the American hero…." As she walked down the ramp showing love to her fans…. Angle started trash talking… " Come on I don't have all day to kick your ass!" He shouted. She smirked and walked up to the ring…walked up the stairs and again threw her hands up to the audience to show Angle who's side the crowd was on.  
  
Angle laughed. " You cant beat me honey so let me just pin you and I wont have to hurt you…" he said smirking. She laughed and threw her hands up. " I give up Mr. big bad American hero…. you win…im sooooooooo scared." she said sarcastically. He smiled. I knew you'd see it my way. The ref walked up to Lena. " are you sure you want to forfeit to Mr. Angle??" She shook her head while his back was turned and nailed him with a standing drop kick to the back of the head. After a second Angle stood up. " Ref! Did you see that! Cheep shot!" he stood up whining. She laughed and motioned for him to bring it on. He lunged at Lena full speed just to be dropped with a drop toehold. He held his nose and as he got up she met him with a move called " complication" her new version of the "rings of Saturn". Once he made it to the ropes…she had to release but did so and stood up quickly. " Who do you think you are?!" he yelled at her " im your worse nightmare Angle…" she uttered standing half way across the ring from her. No sooner she said this he totally went spaz. He clotheslined her hard and as she hit the canvas put on the angle ankle lock.   
  
"NO!!! NOT THAT SHIT!!!" Jeff screamed from the back watching the match. Amy tapped his shoulder " look…she's close to the ropes…Angle has nothing…" As Amy did this…she grabbed the bottom rope in a desperation move. Just then Jeff noticed Triple H at ringside…. "Son of a bitch would you look at that!" "What!?" Amy said wondering what the hell he was talking about. " He's talking bout hunter at ring side." Matt said from the couch watching the monitor. "Jeff don't do anything…. until she needs help" Matt said wisely putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
While Lena was resting her ankle…Angle went to the outside and set up a large table…pointed from Lena to the table twice and rolled back into the ring. As he picked up Lena…ready to use the 'Olympic slam' on the table to put her out…she raised one foot and while the ref wasn't looking…executed the low blow. As he fell to his knees…she hit him with yet again…another low blow. She rolled him onto the table HE had set up for her and climbed the turnbuckles to the top. She waited a second…making sure he was down and executed her high-risk maneuver! She landed the "Lena Driver" putting him through the table he has set up for her. Then picked him up and rolled him in to the ring and applied them move " complication" on him in the center of the ring. Angle had no choice…but to tap out. As he tapped…she applied the move harder and more into it…stretching his torso until he screamed. She let go as the ref pulled her away.   
  
The next thing Lena knew was she was 7 feet in the air and then to the canvas back as quick. Triple H power bombed her in the middle of the ring right next to Angle…then did a pedigree. The next thing you see was Team Xtream…lead by Jeff…run down to the ring. The Boyz went after Triple H while Lita knelt by her fallen sister. Matt put the "twist of fate" on triple H as Jeff waited…then did the "Swanton Bomb" on Triple H and then got down in his face. " You ever pull that shit again your ass is mine!" Lita helped Lena to her feet as Edge and Christian then came running down. Edge grabbed Jeff and threw him into the ring post. "What the hell are you doing?!! She's my girlfriend! I save her not you!" Edge said as Jeff got up. Lena reached for a microphone.   
  
"Edge! keep your god-dammed hands off of him!" Lena started. Edge grabbed a Microphone as well. " But I am the one suppose to save you! you are MY girlfriend!" He said defensively. Lena stood next to Lita who's hand was on her hips…Matt stood over Triple H and Jeff was sitting on the steps holding his head. "Ok Edge where were you when my ass got power Bombed?! And pedigreed! You were in the back with your "totally!" ignorant brother! At least Lita, Jeff, and Matt came to my aid when I needed them! more than I can say about you!" She said now one hand on her hip. " but baby! I was thinking on…ways to save you! I needed a plan!" Edge said pushing his hair out of his face. "Well here…you need more than a plan…you need a girlfriend." She said throwing her mic at him. Edge looked at Christian. "did she just break up with me?!" "She SO broke up with you…" Christian said smirking. Lita grabbed a mic.  
  
"Lena…." She started…Lena looked up and Matt climbed into the ring and Jeff came in slowly. " Would you do the honor…of joining team xtream??" Lena looked out to the crowd…. the crowd cheered and screamed. Lena looked down slightly…as Jeff jumped on a turnbuckle and did his usual pose…arms flared out and with a smile. he started the crowd and screamed " WOULDN'T SHE MAKE A KICK ASS ADDITION!!!!!!!!" and then got the crowd chanting Lena. Lena jumped up on the turnbuckles behind Lita. Grabbed the mic…. " I WOULD BE HAPPY TO JOIN TEAM XTREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. The crowd went insane and so did team xtream. Jeff jumped from the turnbuckle and with Matt and Lita pulled Lena off the turnbuckle and carried her across the room. Jeff pulled her down and into his arms…and stood her in front of him. "Lena…" he said speaking into a mic…kneeling down on one knee. Her mouth dropped… " Would you do me the pleasure…. of being my TOTALLY xtream babe? Would you be my girl?" he said smiling looking up at her. She smiled and grabbed the mic… "On one condition Mr. Hardy…" the crowd went quiet…. " Anything…" he said with a smile…. Matt and Lita watching on smiling. " You give me a kiss I wont forget…. and then I will be your girl." She said smirking. " Granted." He said standing up grabbing her by the waist and kissing her deeply on the lips. The crowd went ballistic! Fans screaming and clapping and cheering…and Edge crying. The kiss was broken when Edge began to speak. "Are you still coming down to the ring with us tonight??" he said in a sense still crying. She nodded "yeah…I'll be there…" she said then went back to kissing Jeff.   
  
The next match of the night was indeed…Edge and Christian Verses X Pac and Justin Credible…X Factor. "Introducing first…. accompanied to the ring by Albert…Justin Credible… X Pac…. X factor!" and then…. "You think you know me…" Edge and Christian… "Being accompanied to the ring by Lena….Edge and Christian!" Lena walked out…wearing a short silver leather skirt and a pair of knee high boots with a tight white tank top with her hair flowing down. Edge couldn't take his eyes off of her…but she kept her focus on 'her plan'. Edge smiled and gave a thumbs up to Christian…. Christian gave Edge thumbs up back. Edge was set to square off with X Pac. Lena grabbed a steel chair and sat at ringside. Edge started by locking up with X Pac…and throwing him to the canvas…to build momentum…Edge started running across the ring against the ropes…and when he did this Lena stood up with the chair…as he hit the ropes by her…she nailed him in the back of the head with the chair! X Pac smiled and covered Edge for a quick 1……2…3……!  
  
Lena walked off and back to the ramp…where she was met by Jeff…and a kiss.  
  
  
A few days past…it was time for Sunday Night Heat in New York City…Times Square. That nights guest hosts were none other than Lena and Jeff. Set up with an interview with former commissioner and times bestseller author Mick Folly as well as three grueling matches. First off was the Dudley boys set to take on the tag team champions…Chris Jericho and Chris Beniot followed by Stone Cold Steve Austin to take on Spike Dudley and finally Edge and Christian set to take on Kane and Rhyno.  
  
In the Time Square the crowd was quite…then the music started. The Hardy Boyz theme started to play loud…as the crowd then went wild. " Here we have our special guest hosts…Lena…and Jeff of Team Xtream." Mick Said sitting down waiting for the new couple. Lena walked out hand in hand with Jeff…Lena wearing a pair of black baggy draw string cargo pants with combat boots and a tight black shirt with " Lena" on the front in red shimmer glitter and her hair down…and Jeff wearing a tight black shirt…showing all of his toned muscles and toned chest and a pair of baggy black jeans and boots. Jeff leaned over and kissed Lena on the cheek and they together sat on a couch next to Mick Folly. Mick smiled and handed each of them a microphone.  
  
"Im sitting here…with two of this last weeks most table-turning players in the game…" Mick said with a smile. Lena laughed a little and Jeff just smiled. " Well…Lena first off let me start of by saying Welcome to the WWF…" The crowd screamed and clapped and cheered. " Thank you so much Mick…that means so much coming from you…you are truly a genius in this sport." Lena said with a smile. Jeff put his arm around her and smiled. " Hasn't she made a kick ass addition to the WWF??" Jeff said smiling. " She most certainly has…being the first woman to take on a man like Kurt Angle and walk out of the ring…and to start off her career beat her sister Lita." Mick said looking at his clipboard. " Well personally I think she let me win….I mean to get my career started…." Lena said looking at Jeff and then to Mick. " How are you feeling Lena…I mean after your encounter with the game??" Referring to Triple H. " I feel fine…but I probley would have been out if it wasn't for Jeff, Matt and Lita…no thanks to my ex." Lena said looking out into the crowd…hearing the chant of "asshole" as Edge was brought up…she laughed. " Oh yes…the sinister Edge…" Jeff said smirking. "I mean as soon as Triple H came into the ring…as soon as I was power bombed then pedigreed…the next thing I knew…Lita was kneeling next to me…then when I seen Edge come down and throw Jeff in to that ring post…THAT pissed me off." Lena said talking about "smack down" that previous week. " The whole thing that made my Thursday night complete…was making Kurt Angle tap out…" She said with a smile. "Are you aware you're not only the first woman to take him on and win…. but the first woman or anyone for that matter to make him tap out…" Mick said smiling. " Are you shitting me!?!" Lena said shocked. Mick shook his head smirking. " I mean I know I was pissed off that "Raw is war" when it was the "King of the ring" qualifying match…when Angle made Jeff tap out." Lena said as Jeff looked up at her. " That was a little before you got here…" He said looking at her then to Mick…then to the fans. " Yeah yeah I know but I DID watch it you know…"she said with a smile. "O…k…."Jeff said laughing slightly. " I mean as soon as that ankle lock was put on me…. that's all I thought of…I was praying to GOD I was close enough to the ropes just to grab and hold on for dear life! And as soon as that table went up I was cussing all the more…but that's when I knew I needed a plan." Lena explained. " What exactly was your plan?" Mick and Jeff both asked. "Jesus boys…cant a girl have SOME secrets!" She said with a smirk. Jeff and Mick looked at each other and to the crowd. "No?" Jeff said laughing. " Fine…fine…. the plan was NOT to go through that damn table unless HE was the one on it…and…" She shrugged " that's how it was…." She smiled. " Yeah after a couple low blows!" A voice sounded over the speakers. Lena smirked knowing the voice. " So nice of you to join us Mr. Angle…." She said looking up at the monitor. " Yeah… that's right! You better show me some respect! I am the American hero!! Hall of famer and you didn't beat me you cheated!" Angle said whining again. "Actually Kurt…she DID beat you…now run along home and tell your mommy that a girl beat you up so she can come out with her rolling pin with you under her apron…" Jeff said sitting back.  
  
All you heard was a storm of laughter and Lena trying to hide it and not laugh. Mick Folly even laughed! " That is NOT FUNNY!!!!!" Kurt yelled as he ran out into the studio and threw Jeff to the floor. Lena stood up and got in Angle's face. Angle…who was a little shorter than her got up on his tiptoes…and shoved her! She landed in Mick Folly's lap…he smiled and helped her up. " Cocky for a small fry…." Lena said with a smirk. " Sm…SMALL FRY! Do you know who you are talking to!" Angle said throwing his hands up. " Yeah…. yeah I know Im talking to the 'American hero!' blatie blatie blah!" Lena said. Angle grabbed her by the throat… " No one makes a fool of THIS American hero!" Angle said holding her by the throat as she kneed him in the stomach. When he doubled over…she raised her knee up hitting him in the jaw…. and when he came back up she executed yet another low blow on him. When he fell…. she kicked him in the face and sent him over the table. Jeff hulled her up onto his shoulders and the crowd watched in awe as she executed the "Lena driver" from 6'2!  
  
Kurt Angle…now bruised and bashed…stumbled of the stage as Lena flipped to her feet. Jeff smiled and Mick Folly watched with a smile as well…the crowd screamed! "THAT is how you do it Angle…" she said smiling. Jeff grabbed Lena and sat back down. " Now THAT was amazing" Jeff said smiling. " I know shesh…well lets get to the matches shall we!" Lena said smiling. "First up for the title…we have little Spike Dudley taking on the bionic red neck Stone cold Steve Austin."  
  
"Thank you Lena…" Michael Cole said back in the arena in Little Rock, Arkansas. Where the match with Spike Dudley and Steve Austin was about to start. The sound of fireworks started and the Dudley boys' music started. Out walked Spike and his girlfriend Molly Holly.  
  
You heard chants of "spike loves molly" and cheering as they walked to the ring. Then the sound of glass breaking and overwhelming amounts of boos drowning out the cheers as the Texas Rattle Snake Stone Cold Steve Austin made his way out onto the ramp with a microphone in hand…he started off…. as he normally does. " MY NAME IS STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN" Spike looked at Molly and Molly looked back then to the crowd. Spike grabbed a microphone. "MY NAME IS SPIKE DUDLEY!!" he said mocking Stone Cold. " Boy are you mocking me?!" Stone cold said OBVIOUSLY offended by this little introduction. " Yeah…yes I am Stone Cold…Spike Dudley is MOCKING THE BIONIC RED NECK OF THE WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION!" Spike said obviously not caring anymore. Stone Cold started for the ring… " Boy you better get that little blonde two dollar whore out of the ring because im about to do some serious ass kicking right here" Stone cold said now climbing into the ring. " YOU CANT SAY THAT ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Spike said defending Molly who was now outside the ring. " Well boy…I just did!" Stone cold said now psychopathically attacking Spike.  
  
Molly standing out side of the ring…finally had ENOUGH of stone cold's week after week harassing her and calling her names…and grabbed a steel chair. As Stone cold beat Spike with the WWF Heavy Weight Championship Belt…Molly got up on the ring apron with the steel chair and got back into the ring. She raised the chair above her head and the next thing you seen was stone cold lying in the middle of the ring. Spike smiled and pinned him! And he got the 1…. 2…3!!!! Spike Dudley beat stone cold Steve Austin for the heavy weight championship title! After this Spikes brothers Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley came down and grabbed Spike from behind and held him up. Devon went outside the ring and grabbed a table and set it up…while Bubba Ray held Spike by the nap of the neck. Bubba Ray held Spike…as Devon held the table. As they did this…Molly brought out that same chair that cost Austin his title and smacked Bubba Ray across the broad of his back. He dropped Spike but spun around looking at Molly. Molly who was too stunned to move…stood there as Bubba Ray then grabbed her. Following this move…her two cousins Hardcore and Crash Holly ran down and there again was a huge brawl between the Hollys and the Dudleys.  
  
"Mick back to you…" Michael Cole said watching the havoc break loose before his eyes. "Thank you Michael…" Mick said still sitting with Lena and Jeff. Lena, who was now sitting on Mick's lap, smiled. "Welcome back to WWF New York…I'm Lena of Team Xtream and if you are just joining us…you have missed quite the beginning of our show…" she said seriously but with a smile looking into the camera. As Lena stood up…giving Mick a kiss on the cheek she sat back next to Jeff. Mick gave the camera a big thumbs up and a grin. Lena and Jeff both laughed and then got the signal from Tazz. " We are going to turn it back over to Michael Cole in the Little Rock arena for the next match…" Jeff said with a smile.  
  
"And thank you Jeff…" Michael Cole said smiling slightly sitting next to Jonathan Coachman. As the prepared for their next match of Edge and Christian against Kane and Rhyno. "You think you know me…." Edge and Christian walked out to the ramp with a typical smile. As they made their way to the ring…the chant of "Asshole" filled the arena…and the chant of " Lena" filled it. Edge shook his head…and tried to gain his focus again…Christian patted his bro on the back and shook his head as they stood now in the ring. An Explosion sounded…as the big red machine Kane walked out onto the ramp. He walked to the ring as his partner Rhyno not even waiting for his music to start just ran out to the ring and slid under the ropes. Kane stood next to Rhyno as the Edge speared Rhyno and Christian attempted to spear Kane! Kane who was still angered about the King Of The Ring where Edge and Christian cost him the King Of The Ring, Kane grabbed Christian and threw him into Edge…as Edge went flying back. Edge and Christian then realized…they were outsized and they were "totally" screwed. Edge looked to Christian and smirked some…then came into the ring set to face off against Kane. Kane just adjusted his glove and stood there waiting for Edge to make a move…and when he did it was felt! He speared Kane…right into a steel chair held by Christian. Then as Kane stood up wearily…he applied the downward spiral out of nowhere! Rhyno went to jump in by Christian hit him with the chair as well…as Edge went for the cover on Kane…1…2…3. " And this dramatic turn around…Edge has just pinned the big red machine Kane for the 3 count and the win for the newly crownded king of the ring…and his partner Christian…" Johnothan Coachman said looking at Rhyno and Kane still surprised. " Back to you Mick…" Johnothan said as Kane and Rhyno headed back to the locker rooms.   
  
"Thank you coach…" Mick said with a smile. Lena sat hand in hand with Jeff smiling at Mick. " So Lena…Are you and Jeff REALLY a couple??" Lena busted out laughing and smiled at Jeff…Jeff smiled at her and looked up at Mick. " I don't know…I mean hmmmm…." Jeff said smirking. " I mean…hmmm…" Lena said smirking. "Well…don't leave me thinking!" Mick said laughing " are you cuz if you aren't…." Mick smiled to the audience… " If you aren't where would Mr. Folly fit in…."The crowd screamed! Lena almost fell off the couch but Jeff caught her and pulled her into his lap. "So sorry Mick…" Jeff said smirking and Lena starting to breathe again from almost dying laughing…not saying it is a bad thing…but just saying that its kind of bogus because apparently he was married. " yes…we are together…" Lena finally choked out. Mick smiled and stood up. " THEY ARE TOGETHER!!!!!" he shouted and the crowd screamed and cheered. Lena who was on Jeff's lap…jumped up and stood next to Mick and threw her hands up…and Jeff stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. " TO THE LAST MATCH!" she yelled and the crowd went insane.  
  
" Thank you Lena!" Johnothan Coachman said hyped now. " To the last match set to be one HELL of an eyebrow raiser…The tag team Champs taking on the Dudley boys"…then the typical explosion set off the coming of the challengers. The Dudleys walked out proudly…after beating the hell out of their little brother Spike…earlier that night. Then as they got to the ring…the count down started…the lights dimmed and the music started. Chris Jericho was making his way toward the ring…the crowd of Jericho-holics rang out letting it be known they were there in the masses. Followed closely by the other half of the tag team champions…Chris Beniot. The Dudley boys stood in the ring…awaiting one of if not the biggest fight of their careers. Beniot and Jericho made their way into the ring and stood face to face with the Dudleys…then handed the belts to the ref and began the match. Jericho started for the champs as well as D-von for he Dudleys. The match started quickly by a boot to the stomach of D-Von by Jericho. The tag team champs were expected to finish this work quickly but they had a run for their money. Soon into the match…all four men were fairly warn down…but after being thrown off the top turnbuckle and into the security rails…Chris Beniot went for the crippler cross face. The ref….was knocked down and Bubba Ray Dudley was tapping…when out ran Stone Cold Steve Austin with his WWF Heavy weight championship belt. He crawled into the ring and nailed Benoit with it and threw him off Bubba Ray and had Bubba Ray cover Beniot. Austin woke up the ref and crawled out of the ring…as the ref counted the Dudley boys…1…2…3…. The Dudley boys have beaten Jericho and Beniot…. thanks to stone cold. " And this cant be the end of this…back to you Mick…" Michael Cole said shaking his head.   
  
"thank you Michael…." Mick said looking over to Lena and Jeff who were on the main stage of WWF New York. "How many say Sunday night heat KICKED ASS!!!!!!" Lena yelled into the mic trying to pump up the crowd. The crowd showed much love and Jeff leaned over and pulled Lena into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. The crowd as well as Mick Folly cheered. " And a good way to end a hot night of Sunday Night Heat…" Mick said as the cameras shut off…. but Jeff and Marlena continued the kiss.  
  
  
Beth…Jeffs' real life girlfriend walked in and looked at Marlena who was kissing Jeff and Jeff kissing back. " What the hell is going on??" She said with her hands on her hips. Jeff looked up and shook his head smirking. " It was character Beth…. don't worry right mar??" Jeff said looking at mar with "please agree" in his eyes. "Yeah…um…totally in character." Marlena replied. " Oh yeah...ive been standing here a couple minutes and the cameras have been off for 5…" Beth said irritated. "Bethy babe calm down…" Jeff said walking down to her. " ok this isn't the first time…the late night phone calls…the being away without it being needed…what the hell is going on Jeff??" Beth said backing up from him. "Jeff I think we are growing apart…" " What?!" Jeff said sort of angered. " We are growing apart…im moving out tonight…" Beth said walking toward the door. " are you saying what I THINK you are saying?!" Jeff said looking at her standing completely still himself. " I guess so Jeff…. its been nice but…its over…" Beth said walking out. Jeff…stunned walked up to Marlena and almost collapsed in her arms. " Jeff oh my god I am so sorry…." She said holding him up but both falling to the stage. Jeff…in Marlena's arms…he rested his head on her lap and she ran her fingers through his long hair and caressed his face. " I am so sorry Jeff…" she said over and over now crying. Jeff looked up at her who was wiping her tears and trying to comfort him when she was more hurt by it so it seemed. "Marlena…can I ask you a question…" He asked curiously… "Yeah...sure go for it…" she said clearing her throat. "Can I come up to Plattsburgh with you tonight?? I can't face Beth right now…I'll let her do what she has to do at my house and I will go back tomorrow and I will have you with me…" he said smiling. " Um sure I don't see why not…" Marlena said standing as Jeff did. " here we can take my car if you want." Jeff said looking into her eyes and smiling a half smile. " Yeah…my car is home…" she said smirking. " how did you get here??" he said taking her hand and walking out of WWF New York. " Well…I had my friend come and get me…I was gonna stay in NYC tonight…then go back with her…" she said walking with Jeff. " girl you have some connections…" Jeff said unarming his car alarm. Marlena laughed. "Kelly would kill the pope for me…" she said laughing and walking to the car. " good to see you smile…" he said opening her car door. She looked up into his emerald green eyes…and nearly melted…but just smiled again…and stepped into his car. he nearly melted with her smile…but shook it off and jumped into the drivers seat…as he started the car and she took out her cell phone. " What's wrong??" Jeff asked her watching her with the phone. " I have to call Kelly so she doesn't think im blowing her off…" Marlena said laughing. " Here…" he said turning on his car phone on speaker. "So you don't have to work so hard…" he said smiling. She shook her head laughing and dialed the number on his phone…as it rang. " Hello??" a sweet voice said on the other end.  
  
" Kel bell its mar…" Marlena said smiling. " Hey mar mar…are you on your way over??" Kelly said over loud music in the background. " What's going on Kel??" Marlena said hearing it. " Come over…I mean things are happening without you." Kelly said laughing a little. Jeff looked at Marlena and laughed a little with Marlena's look on her face of utter confusion. " Mar who's there with you??" Kelly asked curiously. "Hi…im Jeff…" Jeff said with a laugh in his voice. " Jeff…. Hardy??!?" Kelly said almost screaming. " Yeah kel um…" Marlena said laughing. " Can I bring my puppy over??" "Who's your...OH!!!! Yeah yeah bring him over!" Kelly said excited. " Ok we'll be right over…" Jeff said smiling hanging up. " ok Marlena show me where…" he said smiling.   
  
Jeff and Marlena walked into a HUGE party…drinking and such everywhere… "KEL??" Marlena screamed over the loud music. Kelly who was completely drunk waltzed over and grabbed Marlena and gave her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. Marlena hugged back and gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked at her straight. " Hun I cant stay tonight…I am so sorry…but I gotta head back home…Jeff is driving me." Marlena said…sort of lying. " Aww really?!? Damn…well you can always stop by next time you're in town…" Kelly said hugging her again and looking at Jeff. Jeff shrugged slightly and extended his hand. " Jeff Hardy…" He said trying to be civil to her drunken friend. " Kelly I don't remember…" she said laughing shaking his hand. Marlena looked at Jeff and he looked back. " Kel…I gotta head out…im sorry Hun" Marlena said grabbing Jeff and walking back to the door. " No problems…just stop by next time…" Kelly said walking off into a crowd as Marlena pulled Jeff out of the apartment and tripped…hitting the wall pulling him with her as she hit the wall he hit her…they were face to face. She smiled…and he smiled…and they were involved in yet one more kiss. This kiss lasted a few seconds…but both of them knew…it wouldn't be forgotten.  
  
They got back in Jeffs car and headed toward Marlena's hometown and current residing…Plattsburgh, Ny.   
  
  
On the way toward Plattsburgh…both Marlena and Jeff were getting kind of hungry…however it being really late…only one McDonalds was open. Jeff shrugged… " Its not fancy but…. hell we are both out of minds hungry…" he said sort of laughing. " hurry up! I am a total McDonalds fan…" Marlena said laughing. He smiled… "Totally…". They both shared a laugh and pulled up to the drive in window. "Welcome to McDonalds how may I help you." the girl said as Jeff smiled and looked at Marlena. "Um yeah…could I get a crispy chicken sandwich with a medium fry and a vanilla milkshake…"Marlena said and waited for Jeff. " yeah and I'll have a quarterpounder with cheese and a medium fry and a Strawberry milkshake…"he smiled. " That will be $15.75 please pull up to the 2nd window." Jeff did so and when he did the girl almost fainted. Jeff looked at Marlena and smiled. "Guys! Its Lena and Jeff of team Xtreame! Jeff is so hot! Oh my god!" The girl screamed and ran toward the back. Jeff covered his face…He Was Blushing! Marlena laughed and looked into the restaurant. "Ok she made Jeff blush… that is cool…" Marlena said looking at Jeff whose shirt was over his apple red face. "Shush…" he said smirking. The girl came out with their 'dinner' and a permeate marker and gave Marlena a sweet look. " Um…I know it sounds kind of ridiculous…but could you sign my shirt??" she asked shyly. "That's not ridiculous at all…."Marlena said getting out of the car and walking over to the window taking the marker and smiling. The girl bent over some so Marlena could reach * being a high and mighty 5'7…*. Marlena signed her trademark "Lena" with the signed name with a line and a heart and the girl smiled. Jeff finally stopped blushing and the girl looked at him and smiled. "Could you sign my shirt too Jeff??" She said sweetly but shyly. " Yeah sure" he said with a smile as he merely reached up and signed her shirt "Jeff Hardy…thanx for making me blush…lol" The girl held in a volcano of excitement. " Oh my god thank you so much…have a nice day you two…" She said as Jeff handed her a 50-dollar bill. " Keep the change… as a tip…no one has made me blush in weeks! You would think I was use to that wouldn't ya?" Jeff said winking and driving off. The girl passed out as they drove away.  
  
As they pulled up to Marlena's house in Plattsburgh…they got on the subject of sleeping arrangements. " Ok Jeff…since you ARE the guest…you can have my bed…. I will sleep in the guest room." Marlena said going to the back of the car grabbing her duffle bag. " No way…you can sleep in your own bed…I will take the guest room since I am just that…the guest…" Jeff said not accepting her offer. "No you are my guest…you can have my bed…." Marlena said not taking no for an answer. "Marlena…don't argue with me!" Jeff said laughing slightly… "You sleep in your own room" Jeff said smiling. "Jeffery Nero Hardy im not taking no for an answer!" Marlena said laughing. Jeff just stood there…. grabbing his bag out of the back. " How did you know my full name?" he looked at her confused but stunned. She whistled sweetly and walked up the steps to the front door and shook her head… "Nope…a girl needs her secrets…" she said laughing slightly. Jeff ran up the stairs behind her nearly falling into the house on the last step. "Im serious how did you know that??" Jeff said questioning her sort of shocked. She smiled as she walked into her living room and he finally grabbed her arm and made her face him smiling. "Tell me or I will kiss you…." he said giving her a 'dorky' kissie face. She busted out laughing…still not telling him. " Ok…that's it…" Jeff said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. " No! Put me down!!! I just ate you fool!" Marlena said screaming but laughing. " Bahahaha I am the ebil Jeff-Hardy-bot…I will kiss your girlfriends and tickle them to death until they tell me what I want to know and tell me that they want me!!" Jeff said speaking sort of in a robot voice. Marlena couldn't help but laugh…. and he laughed and threw her on her own bed. She crawled up to the top of the bed and grabbed her pillow and cuddled it…as he grabbed the pillow away and pulled her to him. " Now tell me or I will kiss your…ear…" he said laughing. "My ear?! What the hell?!" she said laughing…. reaching over casually and hitting him with a pillow. "Nopaz…" she said laughing, " oh no you didn't!" he said laughing. "Oh yes I did!" she said hitting him again laughing. " Oh…its on!" he said grabbing the other pillow and hitting her with it. She fell over laughing. " Oh my god…you fiend!" she said laying down laughing. He growled like a dog and he was on his hands and knees on her bed growling…facing her after she called him a fiend. " Oooh puppy…" she said pointing and laughing. Then he did something that Adam told him that apparently made her go crazy…. he picked her up and put his lips to her ear and purred like a kitten. She shuddered and pulled away from him having cold chills shoot up her spine. Jeff smirked… " Shorty was right…" he said smiling. " why…where…what why did you do that!" she said stammering…" I was told it makes you crazy…. doesn't it…." he said pulling her to him and did it again. She jumped off her bed and shook her head. " Yes actually it does!" she said going to her closet grabbing an extra blanket. He smirked…"so tell me how you know my full name…" Jeff said grabbing her and purring straight into her ear this time and then kissing it gently. " Oh you so don't wanna know what that does to me!" she said looking at him with a look in her eyes…sort of a twinkle…her icy blue eyes got to him mad something…."yeah I do wanna know what it does…" he said grinning. " Shush…" she said making her bed. " come on tell me…please…" he said now giving her 'puppy eyez'…which his green eyes got to her in the first place… " Your brother…" she said almost melting. He smiled… " I see…well that was a quick answer…even though I had to purr 3 times…." he said smiling. " So…um are you gonna take up the offer on taking my room?? Or are you gonna argue some more with me?" Marlena asked curiously but with a smile. " Im still not taking your room…" Jeff said smiling. " Then I am sleeping on the couch…"Marlena said smirking. " how about…considering your bed is gigantic…we both sleep in here…" Jeff suggested. She shrugged " if ya want…" she smiled and sat on her bed.  
  
Meanwhile…back in Cameron, North Carolina was Matt and Amy…all at Jeff's house with Beth…who was packing her stuff. Matt and Amy sat in the living room watching Jeff's DVD of "the matrix" as Beth complained and packed. Then Beth came out into the living room and cocked an attitude toward Amy for no reason. "Ok…could you do something without sitting on your ass and like help me or something?? Or is that too much of a hassle you'll break a nail?" Amy stood up as Matt held her arm…she pulled her arm back and her hand ended up across Beth's face. "Don't ever talk like that to me again…I will slap the grin off your god damned face Beth…I never liked you and don't think I will start now…just get your shit and get the hell out…" Amy said as Matt decided he better hold her back…he grabbed Amy and pulled her into his arms and made her face him. " if you help her get her stuff out …..She will be gone faster…." Matt suggested…. Amy nodded and walked into the bedroom a sour look on her face as Matt walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone…and dialed Jeff's cell phone number.   
  
" Yeah Thursday night is gonna be…" Jeff said with a smile as his phone rang… "Shit babes I gotta take this its…my house…oh god…." Jeff said standing up " ok…take your time…" Marlena said with a smile. " Hello??" Jeff said walking out of the room. Marlena stood up and decided to make her bed and such…but as she stood up…and was making her bed…her phone in her bedroom rang. She waltzed over to the phone and looked at the caller id box…. McMahon, Shane. She sighed slightly…and picked up the phone. " Hello??" " Hi Mar…" Shane said a low tone in his voice. "What's wrong Shane?? Why the tone??" Marlena asked him curiously. " Im at daddy dearest's place…im suppose to be in the wine cellar getting some chardonnay for him and mother…aren't I just the good son…" Shane said sort of mumbling. "Shane…. I have something serious I need to tell you…" Marlena said slowly…but sternly. " What's wrong??" Shane said knowing her tone. "Its about…us…when we were together…something happened." She started slowly. " Yeah a lot of things happened…. what's up?" Shane said completely missing the point of what she was saying. "I…I got pregnant Shane…" she stammered out. " You got what?!? When what??" Shane just stuttered and rambled on. " But…something happened…" She said now in tears. " What??" he said a low tone in his voice. " Thanks to the match with Angle mainly…I…I…I lost the baby…" she said crying. "Oh my god…" is all Shane said. She hung up the phone and wiped her tears as Jeff walked back in…she flashed a smile and asked if everything was all right. "About as good as things could be right now…" he said as she stood up. " Im gonna go out in the living room for a while…you wanna come with?" she asked curiously. Jeff smiled " yeah of course…come on" He said opening the door for her. She smiled walking out but it was painfully obvious she was upset about something. As her and Jeff sat down on the big black velvet couch in the living room in front of her big screen TV…he looked at her. "Marlena…are you ok??" he looked into her eyes that were semi red from when she was crying on the phone. "Yeah…im…not…ok…" Marlena said putting her head on one of the huge pillows of the couch. " Mar…you can tell me…" Jeff said holding his hand out as she held his hand and broke into tears again. He leaned up and pulled her to him…. and sat her in his lap and held her close…as she rested her head on his shoulder…and told him everything about how she was pregnant by Shane and lost the baby…and everything. He just held her closer and kissed her forehead as the front door flung open.  
  
"Marlena…" Shane walked in like he owned her and the place and stopped when he seen her in Jeff's arms. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded walking over to Marlena and looking at her straight…. when her head was still on Jeff's shoulder. "Shane…get over yourself…. and why are you barging in here like you fucking own it?!" Jeff said looking at Marlena and again kissing her on the forehead. Marlena smiled slightly as Shane grabbed Jeff pulling him off the couch and Marlena ending up on the floor. " Don't kiss her…don't touch her…why are you even here?!" Shane demanded getting into Jeff's face. Marlena stood up and stood between the two. "Don't even start! This is MY house and if you want to fucking fight go somewhere else! And Jeff if you care at ALL about me you wont! And Shane the question is WHY are you here?!" Marlena said looking over to Shane who had a slight height advantage on her. "Im here because of what you told me on the phone…I bet Jeff doesn't know…" Shane said smiling sardonically. " Yes he does…I told him just seconds before you barged into my house…"She said holding her hands on her hips. " I came because I cared…I love you Marlena don't throw it away…" Shane said looking at her seriously…as Jeff stood there his arms crossed against his chest as he just glared at Shane…not saying anything or doing anything since it was OBVIOUS he cared for Marlena. "Shane…I can't deal with this…just go…as in right now…just go…" She said turning her back as Shane relentlessly walked out the front door. As she heard the car leave…she dropped to her knees crying. Jeff quick to react…kneeled next to her but pulled her to him and hugged her tightly…. rocking her back and forth in his lap holding her tightly and whispering "it'll be alright…I promise you" in her ear over and over again. Then he picked her up and held her in his arms…and walked into her room. He took and laid her on her bed and then went back out into the living room and shut off the lights and TV…and then walked back into her room…and laid next to her. Far enough away for comfort but still close. She faced Jeff…as she wiped her eyes and touched his face…he smiled as she touched his face…her touch was warm…but soft and smooth. He moved a little closer but still stayed his distance away from her…she smiled slightly. She stood up and walked to her dresser and took out something and walked into her bathroom. As she did this…Jeff rummaged through his bag quickly and found his wife beater tanktop and sat it on the bed…removing his other shirt and placing it in the dirty clothes part of his bag. He grabbed his wife beater still bare chested as Marlena walked out of the bathroom wearing a small white tank top that shown her toned and well built body and stomach well and a pair of plain black adidas shorts and a pair of white socks and her hair down. Jeff just smiled and pulled his shirt over his head as she walked into the room and laid under her covers sort of smiling. He pulled off his baggy jeans and crawled into bed simply wearing a pair of plain silk black boxers and a white wife beater tank top with his socks on and shoes obviously off. She sort of smiled and laid facing him…a smile on his face as well as on hers…as he leaned over slowly…but pulled back not sure whether or not he should kiss her or hug her or do neither or both. She smiled and in turn…leaned up to him slightly…sliding over close to him…where their bodies were touching…he put his arm around her waist…not sure exactly what else to do…as she leaned up and kissed him gently but quickly. He smiled…and pulled her close until she was fully in his arms…and kissed her…holding her close…kissed her deeply but gently enough. She kissed back closing her eyes not thinking anymore…not caring about Shane…not caring about anything in the world…except this kiss. He kissed her not letting go until she told him to…not wanting to release her…closing his eyes and as well not caring. The two of them were both about to fall asleep as they pulled away at the same time. He just looked at her and touched her face gently…and smiled slightly…she smiled back and cuddled up to him…he wrapped his arms around her stomach and around her in general and held her close…not letting her go as she laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and simply smiled…then closing his eyes and falling fast asleep with Marlena in his arms and a smile on his face.  
  
  
As the clock struck 9:00Am…the alarm went off…Marlena, Startled…opened her eyes. Jeff was sitting up…but not enough that would have woke her up…her head was in his lap and his arm around her. He smiled. "Good morning Mar," he said smiling. "Morning Jeffy…"she said smirking. He smiled as she sat up. "God…time to get up already…"she said sort of complaining. " Hey we don't have leave until what time??" Jeff asked her as he stood up going over to his bag. "Well we need to get our stuff together…I need to pack for a couple days considering you want me to go to Cameron with you…. and then we don't have to leave until like 1…" she said with a smile walking into her bathroom. Jeff grabbed a pair of baggy khaki pants and his orange long sleeve shirt and started changing while Marlena was in the bathroom. She walked out of her bathroom wearing a pair of black baggy bungee cord cargos and a tight white tank top saying "princess bitch" on it with her socks and no shoes with her hair in a pony tail for now. Jeff smiled and pulled his shirt on. Marlena went to her closet and pulled out a small suitcase and looked at Jeff… "So how much do you think I will need?? I mean how long do you want me to stay??" she asked curiously. " You really want the answer to that??" he said smiling. She shook her head smiling and grabbed a few articles of clothing from her closet. Then walked over to her dresser and grabbed a few more. She filled her suitcase and then grabbed her duffle bag she used for work. " A few days…I guess I mean till you wanna come home or whatever…"Jeff said taking consideration for her feelings…and showing it. She smiled and grabbed a couple things she needed for the night and zipped her bag. He looked at her and then at his bag which was already packed…and then at the time…. it only being 10:00. He looked back at her… "What now??" he asked. She smiled and sat on the bed. " Wanna call Matt and Amy?? See what time they are gonna be there tonight??" Marlena suggested. " How about we head out early and take our time go riding around and stuff??" he asked. She smiled. " I don't really see a problem with that…" Marlena said with a smile on her face. He grabbed her suitcase and his bag. "Then off we go Milady," he said smiling holding her bedroom door open for her. She shook her head laughing slightly and grabbed her duffle bag and walked out into the living room. " I need to get my shoes on so you can bring your bag to the car if you want Jeff…" she said grabbing her boots and looking at him. " ok…I'll be right back in then…" he said taking his car keys and going out to his car. Meanwhile she was putting her boots on she turned on her TV…it still being on mtv…the video for "pop" by Nsync was just starting. She jumped up and just started doing the moves to the dances with her boots just barley tied. Jeff walked in as she was dancing and smiled. She stopped and smirked. "Caught me…" " Yep…ya wanna head out??" Jeff said smiling. "Sure lets go… let me just get my keys…im locking the doors and stuff this time" she said grabbing her keys from the TV top and grabbing her duffle bag and heading out the front door. "See if we get there early we can be nice and sign some autographs…."Marlena said locking her door and walking to the car setting her car alarm and putting her bag in the back of Jeffs car. " yeah that sounds good…" he said opening her door…and walking over to his side and getting in. she got into the car and put the c.d " no boundaries" by pearl jam in his c.d player. " You like pearl jam??" he asked her curiously…but happy considering they are one of his favorites. " Yeah I love them…'last kiss' is to die for…" she said turning it to 'last kiss' and leaning back some. He took off driving down the road…and heading toward NYC yet again…since they were at Madison Square Garden again that night for Raw Is War.  
  
Amy and Matt were in Matt's car heading toward New York themselves…they had stopped at a restaurant on the way and were less than an hour away…they decided to call Jeff and Marlena. They weren't sure if they had left yet…so Amy called Jeff and Matt called Marlena. As both Jeff and Marlena's phones rang…Jeff and her looked at each other puzzled. They shrugged and answered at the same time… "Hello??" Matt and Amy nearly busted out laughing. " Hi Marlena…" Matt said " Heya Jeffy…" Amy said and matt and her both laughed. Marlena looked at Jeff and Jeff looked back as Jeff hit speakerphone on his cell phone and hung up on Amy. Amy looked at Matt and gave him a look. " He hung up on me!" Just as her phone rang again. "Hello?" she said picking it up…Marlena just then hung up on Matt and spoke into the speakerphone with a maniacal tone of voice. " Do you know who this is?" she said Jeff holding back a laugh. " Um no…."Amy said looking sort of confused. " do you know WHERE I am??" " Ok dude who is this…?" Amy said now sort of panicky. Marlena busted out laughing " Hey Amy…its me…Mar…" She said still laughing…. Jeff finally couldn't help it but laugh. "Oh you little ass Jeff…." Amy said laughing slightly. "Let me see it…" Matt said grabbing the phone. "Where are you guys??" Matt asked curiously knowing they both could hear him. " We are in the car…" Jeff said…. looking at Marlena and smiling. " No shit dippy…where at as in town fool…" Matt said smirking. " We are in the lovely town of Jamestown…" Marlena said looking at a sign on the highway. " Oh we are in Grenich…" Matt said turning the phone onto speaker as well and putting it down. " You guys are in Connecticut already?!" Jeff said sounding kind of shocked. " That's because we left at 9…and stayed on the highway…"Amy said looking at Shane and Vince's home town. "Yeah we should be in New York in about half hour at this pace…" Amy said as they drove out of Grenich and continued the drive. " We should be there 20 to 30 ourselves…"Marlena said looking around. "Talk to ya then you guys" Amy said as she realized her phone was half dead already. " Later" Jeff said hanging up the phone.   
  
Vince was in his office already…it being a mere 11:30…filling out papers…a new wrestler was set to start tonight and he had finishing touches on the contract. As there was a knock on his office door. "Come in…come in…" Vince said focusing on his work…thinking it was only Steve. A tall male…around Jeff and Matt's height…6'2, built up with muscle mass considerably high, short blonde hair with blue tips spiked with his lip pierced and a tattoo saying "come get me" on his right shoulder…showing quite nice against his tanned body. Wearing a white wife beater and baggy blue jeans with a pair of black boots walked in…and looked at Vince. " Mr. McMahon??" he spoke softly but with a strong tone. Vince looked up… "So…you must be Kyle Hanyok…." Vince said pushing a stack of papers to the side. " That would be correct sir…" Kyle said. "Have a seat…" Vince said putting a couple contracts to the side…Marlena and Amy's being one of them. Kyle looked over and seen Marlena's and nearly froze. "So um Kyle…. we have to go over a few things in the negotiation before Matt and the 'gang' get here…considering you are up against Matt tonight…"Vince said grabbing his pen. "The…the gang?" Kyle said focusing back on Mr. McMahon. " Yes…Team Xtreame…" Vince said picking up Kyle's folder. " Isn't that just Matt, Jeff, and Lita??" he asked curiously. " No not quite…there are 4 of them…Matt, Lita…or Amy…Marlena or Lena…and Jeff." Vince said handing the folder to Kyle with the pen. " I see…I knew a girl named Marlena once…Marlena Lafountain I believe it was…." He said smiling…remembering high school. " Well…that is who we have here…" Vince said sort of confused. " Oh really?! We went to high school together…I…I sort of was in love with her then she moved and people said I was never the same…." he said reading the contract and signing the bottom. Then another knock at the door came… "Come in…." Vince said looking up. Chris Jericho walked in and looked at Vince. " What is it Vince??" he asked curiously and looked at Kyle and nodded slightly. Kyle nodded back and looked at Vince. " Chris…this is Kyle Hanyok…Kyle…Chris Jericho…" Vince said introducing the two. Kyle stood up and shook Chris's hand firmly. Chris smiled slightly… " Firm hand shake junior…not bad…" Chris said smiling. " Don't take offense to Junior Kyle…he calls everyone that…" Vince said smiling slightly looking through the contract. Kyle laughed slightly… "Not offended at all…" Kyle said smiling. " Wow Vinnie…you out did yourself this time! A new one with a sense of humor!" Chris said smiling. " Well Chris…I think you will like the script with your involvement with Kyle then…" Vince said smiling again. " Ok Vinnie…im not gonna hurt the kid his first night!" Chris said going into his character early. "Chris…not at all…Kyle's character Drake…will be playing your brother…" Vince said looking at Kyle and Chris. Chris who was enjoying a fresh bottle of dasani…ended up spitting it out when he heard this. " Are you kidding?" Kyle said looking at Vince. " No…im not…im not quite the kidder…" Vince said. " You got that right scrappy…" Chris said…just before Vince interrupted him… " You will be going against Matt Hardy tonight Kyle…" Vince said just before Chris looked at him… "Will you please…SHUT…THE HELL…UP!" Kyle smiled…but dropped it quickly. " Vinnie-Mack…Kyle plays…MY brother??" Chris said trying to place everything now. " Yes…that is correct…you will be going out to the ring with him when Matt and Lita come out for the match…. Drake Summers VS. Matt Hardy in a non title match…for now…" Vince said standing up. Chris raised an eyebrow… "Summers? Doesn't that sound kind of…. not Jericho like?" he said. " Yes…but…do you want him to be known as Jericho Chris??" Vince asked curiously…smiling slightly seeing Chris took an interest in this new boy. " Yes…. that would sound much better…Drake Jericho…brother of THE Chris Jericho!" Chris said flaring his arms totally jumping into character. Kyle shrugged. " I don't have a problem with that…" Chris walked up and patted Kyle on the back… "Welcome to the big leagues son…this is where we decide there Jericho holics from the non Jericho holics…with 2 Jerichos…the girls will go craaaaazy!" Chris said backing out of character laughing a bit. "Is there any way that Marlena can come out to the ring during that match too?? I mean I wouldn't mind seeing her in action…" Kyle said smiling. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Marlena…isn't that the girl who plays… " Lena…" the one who beat the hell out of Kurt?" Chris asked curiously. " Yes Chris…" Vince said being reminded of the loss of his would have been grandson. " Well…. im sure we can get her out there bro…I mean you can either hit her sis Lita…or I could…be a leverage in the match…mess with Matt and if Jeff comes out you know sure shit Lena will be with him…since well Lena and Jeff have a match together…." Chris said just rambling on about that evening. " Good…. I wouldn't mind seeing her again…" Kyle said as Chris brought Kyle toward the locker rooms. "You with the help of me…will go STRAIGHT to the top…." Chris said smiling. Vince sat back in his chair… "This will make ratings SHOOT THROUGH THE ROOF!" Vince said smiling sardonically…and cleaning off the desk and stepping out of his office.  
  
Just arriving at the arena…Matt and Amy. As they stepped out of the car…duffle bags in hand…and headed toward the back. Just as they did this…another car pulled up. As they looked back they smiled. " And here we have the newest couple…"Amy said snickering. Matt just smirked. Marlena stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag and leaned over the top of the car and looked at Jeff…not seeing Amy or Matt. " So…how long do you think it will take to get from here to Cameron after work?" she said smiling. " Not long if I floor this bitch…" Jeff said grabbing his bag and his keys and walking over to her putting his arm around her waist and walking in slowly…stopping seeing Matt and Amy and smiling. "Hey guys…" Amy said smiling. Marlena walked up " Hey Amy…come with me…I need your help." Marlena said grabbing Amy by the arm and pulling her with her. Jeff walked up to his brother and Matt patted him on the back. " How you doin bro? I mean after last night with Beth and all…." Matt said looking at his brother. " Im…im surprisingly all right…" Jeff said putting his bag over his shoulder and walking into the building seeing Chris and Kyle walking down the hall. " Who's that??" Jeff asked curiously. Matt just shrugged and heard Marlena and Amy laughing from the locker room. Kyle stopped hearing it…and looked at Chris. " Who was that??" " That was either Amy or Marlena…or both…" Chris said looking up to Jeff and Matt. "Hey guys…" Chris said nodding taking a sip of his water. " Hey Chris…" Jeff said looking at Kyle. "What's up Chris?" Matt said looking toward the locker room shaking his head laughing as he heard a water sprayer and then Amy scream and Marlena laugh. " Jeff sounds like your girl is trying to drown Matt's…" Chris said smirking a little. Matt just laughed a bit and Jeff smiled. " Yep we know who would win…" Jeff said…then made it sound like he was coughing… "CoughMarCough" Matt smacked him and smirked and Jeff laughed. "Hey guys… I want you guys to meet my friend here…" Chris said looking at the two with a smile. Both Matt and Jeff looked up. "Math…Jeff…meet Kyle Hanyok…Kyle…this is Jeff and Matt…the Hardy Boyz." Matt and Jeff nodded slightly. " Hi Kyle…"Jeff said extending a hand. Kyle shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you Jeff." Matt smiled slightly "Welcome to the WWF Kyle…" Matt said extending a hand. Kyle shook his hand as well "Nice to meet you guys." Kyle said smiling. " Kyle's character Drake…plays Chris Jericho's brother…." Chris said smiling. "And he has a match tonight against you Matt…" "Me?" Matt said looking up as this conversation was interrupted by a loud burst of music from the locker room. " MARLENA TURN IT DOWN!" Amy yelled which was plain as day to the boys. "BITE ME AMY! IM NOT TURNING DOWN ROB ZOMBIE FOR THE LIFE OF ME!" Marlena yelled back and laughed. Jeff snickered… " I think she likes rob zombie?" Chris snickered a little bit… "Marlena seems to be a pistol…" "She's a badass but she's a sweetie…"Matt said smiling. "Yeah…she is amazing…" Jeff said smiling. "Jeff you have to say that…."Matt said laughing. "Psh! I do not! I just chose to…" Jeff said smirking…just as Amy peeked her head out of the locker room and the music was even louder now…. Chris and Jeff looked in and seen Marlena dancing around bobbing her head to the music… "Jeff…you come deal with her!" Amy said shouting but laughing. "Amy…you look a little…. is it raining in there??" Chris said smiling. " Yes…its called tropical storm Lena…and it just hit the Hardy Boyz locker room…." Amy said laughing. Jeff smirked… "Poooooor Amy…" Jeff said laughing. " Yes poor me! Now come in here and do something about her!" Amy said moving aside with a smile on her face as Jeff walked in Amy walked out. Amy walked over to Matt and gave him a huge hug…getting his all wet. " Aww man!" Matt said laughing. Chris shook his head… " No wonder you guys are called team xtreame…" he said smiling just as they all heard a girl scream. "LET GO OF ME! NO NO NO NOT THAT NO! JEFFERY NERO HARDY I WILL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" then they heard the music turn down and water splash. " Oh fuck…" Matt said busting out laughing. Marlena laughed and ran out of the locker room completely dry…just as Jeff walked out drenched! She laughed as she ran up and jumped in Chris's arms. "Save me!" she said laughing. Chris caught her and snickered. "Chris…give her to me…." Jeff said smiling almost evilly. Marlena shook her head " no…pwease Chris…" she said begging him almost. Chris shook his head and handed her to Jeff…. " NO SHIT!" Marlena said as Jeff walked into the locker room and shut the door. "NO IM WEARING WHITE! PLEASE JEFF! NO! I LOVE YOU DON'T DO THIS!" Marlena screamed laughing. Amy and Matt as well as Chris busted out laughing. Kyle just smiled. Then again…they heard water splash and Jeff ran out of the room wrapped with a towel around his neck. " SMACKDOWN!" he said jumping up and laughing. Amy was leaning against the wall and they all moved as Marlena walked out completely soaked. " Jeff…" She said looking at him with a Stephanie McMahon look on her face… " Um…uh oh…" Chris said covering his mouth and nudging Kyle down the hall… as Marlena tackled Jeff in the hallway with her hands behind her back. Jeff laid on the floor and Marlena was sitting on his stomach. " Ya know I love ya right Jeff?" She said smiling sweetly. " Uh huh…" he said smiling. "Forgive me…"she said as she stood up and put a cup full of ice cubes down the front of his pants and stood up. Jeff screamed "OH MY FUCKING GOD! COLD!! OH MY GOD MAR THAT'S FUCKING COLD!" he said jumping around. Amy and Matt busted out laughing as did Chris and Kyle just looked at Marlena and titled his head smiling. She raised her arms and then blew him a kiss and grabbed Amy and ran into the locker rooms. " Oh its so on!" Jeff said running in after her laughing. " I will talk to ya later Chris…Daddy Matt has to supervise the children at play…."Matt said smiling. Chris laughed "later Matt" as he and Kyle headed down toward Chris's dressing room.   
  
Marlena sat…now wearing a pair of oversized baggy khaki cargos and a baggy Hardy Boyz 'twist of fate' tee shirt and her shoes off since they were too soaked reading the script. " They are putting me in the ring with Beth?!? Are they stupid?!" " Yep…" Jeff said now wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white wife beater tank top and his shoes off too. " Hey im there too so that should count for something…"Jeff said jokingly. "Yeah…im just afraid I might actually hurt her…considering what happened last night at…you remember,"Marlena said sitting the script down as there was a knock at the door. " Come in?" Jeff said sitting across for Marlena…who was sitting on the couch…he sitting on a chair facing her. Chris walked in. "Where's Matt Jeff?" He asked curiously…Kyle standing next to him. Marlena looked up… " I think he's down at the ring with Amy…either that or they both are down in the gym." Marlena said looking back to the script pulling her knees up resting the script on it reading through. " Thanks Marlena…um Jeff…sorry about you and Beth man…"Chris said patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it…I mean I knew it would end soon enough…I mean it's the LEAST of my problems…taming this chick is my goal." Jeff said smiling. " Tame? Me? Ha…have fun solider boy…" Marlena said reading through her script. " Oooh peachy I get to call her a slut…." Marlena said smiling. " Oh I get to say get out of my way? Woohoo…those are fighting words…" Jeff said smirking. " Are you guys gonna be at the ring during Matt's match?" Chris asked them curiously. " Why you ask?" Jeff asked back. Marlena smirked… " I normally don't go out during his matches…that's Amy's territory," she said laughing slightly still reading her script. " By the way…how is Chris 2 doing?" Marlena asked referring to Chris Beniot. " He's not doing too bad…he'll be happy to know people are thinking about him" Chris said smiling. " Yeah he needs to come back and kick Steve's ass…" She said smiling and nodding. Chris smiled and looked at Kyle who remained really quiet. " Yeah I just wanted to know since tonight there is suppose to be a huge epidemic with the Matt match…" Chris said. Marlena and Jeff both looked up. "What do you mean…huge epidemic??" Jeff said. " Interference beyond what he and Lita can handle." Chris said. " Like WCW or something?" Marlena asked. " No…well…im not sure…it would just be a good idea if you guys were on watch…" Chris said heading toward the door. " Ok…" Jeff said. Marlena looked up… " Will do," she said with a smile. Chris and Kyle walked out of the room…Marlena still not noticing him…and Jeff looking at Marlena as she shrugged. Chris looked at Kyle. "They'll be there…" He said smiling. " Its still like the old days…she didn't even notice me yet…" Kyle said but with a smile on his face. " You'll be noticed when you beat Matt tonight." Chris said walking back to the Locker rooms. Kyle followed but had a smile on his face thinking about that.  
  
As time went on…it was time. Raw Is War was now on the air…and Marlena was putting the final touches on her outfit for the night. As she took off the hardy boys tee shirt…she had only her hands over her chest as she grabbed her shirt for the match as Jeff walked back in and turned around. " Shit! Mar im so sorry oh my god…" Jeff said blushing and his face covered. Marlena laughed slightly and pulled the shirt on and looked at Jeff. "Its ok…" she said kissing him on the cheek. Then there was a knock on the door. Amy peeked in smiling. "You guys…your match is up…" "Thanks Amy…"Marlena said smiling. " Oh and Mar…don't hurt her too bad…"Amy said walking back out to Matt. Marlena smiled and grabbed Jeff's hand running out of the locker room.   
  
As Molly and Spike stood in the ring awaiting their opponents…the music started and the crowd went wild. " And for the first time as a Tag Team…introducing half of the Team Xtreame…. Lena and Jeff Hardy!" With this…Marlena was Lena…no longer Marlena…no longer that sweet girl in love with Jeff…she was a badass who was in love with Jeff. As Lena jumped out on to the ramp…Jeff did his usual stalking out onto the ramp and grabbed Lena from behind and kissed her neck…Lena smiled and started toward the ring on a dead run…sliding under the ropes followed closely by Jeff. Lena jumped up on a turnbuckle and raised her arms high…Jeff jumped on the same turnbuckle behind her and the crowd went crazy! Lena who was wearing a pair of baggy doggerblue bungee cord cargo pants with a neon green tight belly shirt saying "Princess Lena" on the front in sparkle doggerblue writing with a pair of black boots on…and Jeff wearing a pair of baggy black jeans with the typical black boots and a purple-ish shirt saying "2Xtreame" and his hair in a head band holding it out of his face. The match was set to start off…and it did with Lena and Molly. Molly looked at Lena and actually had a pleading look her eyes as Lena looked at her coldly and with anger only to be described as almost demonic. Molly…Beth looked at Lena…Marlena and whispered…. " We don't have to do this…I know you are mad about the Jeff thing that happened last night but…" is all she got out before Lena threw one fist into her face hard. She stumbled back and looked at Lena. " YOU BITCH!" She screamed as she went to tackle Lena. Simply drop toe holding her… " BITCH!?! I'LL SHOW YOU BITCH YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Lena said ramming her head into the mat. Molly's head snapped up as she grabbed her nose…and crawled towards Spike…but as she went for the tag…Lena simply pulled her back into the center of the ring and applied a light version of "complication". Molly screamed and almost gave up…but Lena removed the hold…not wanting to end this now…it was personal. Lena let Molly tag Spike…and was standing center ring with Spike…toe to toe…fist to fist. " You better watch what you say about my girlfriend you little 2 dollar whore…" Spike said looking at Lena slapping her across the face. Jeff…getting very anxious on his side of the ring…eyes turning to a glare as he heard Spike call her a whore and slap her. Lena grabbed Spike by the shoulders and threw him…almost effortlessly into her and Jeff's corner…and tagging in Jeff to Molly's worse fear. Jeff lifted Spike above his head and dropped him in the center of the ring and punched him again…running up two turnbuckles and flipping up backwards only to land on Spike's chest. Jeff didn't stop here. He walked over to Molly…smiled sardonically…glared at her and slapped HER across the face as Spike did to Lena. Spike didn't see it until that one hit send Molly off the apron. Spike speared Jeff into a corner and slapped him. " DON'T EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER!" Spike said hitting him a few times in the face. As Spike beat ruthlessly on Jeff…out of the crowd ran Shane McMahon. The crowd erupted and Lena jumped off the apron and walked over to the announcement tables where Jim Ross and Paul Haymen we're commentating. She grabbed a chair and as Shane grabbed Jeff's hair from the outside of the ring…he was met with a shocking shot to the back by Lena! "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM!!" Lena screamed hitting him once more as Jeff knocked down Spike and while Lena was at it pulled Molly Holly down off the apron and hit her head off the commentating table. Jim and Paul jumped back and watched as Shane jumped back into the crowd but was stopped by Farooq and Bradshaw of APA and carried back toward the ring. As Lena jumped back into the ring…Jeff climbed the ropes saying "Swanton!" the crowd screamed as Jeff executed the Swanton Bomb on Spike. As Molly crawled into the ring after the Swanton…Lena knocked her down and kicked her in the face and as she held her face kneed her in the stomach and then upper cutted her. As she fell to the mat Lena immediately jumped up on the turnbuckles and executed the "Lena Driver" on Molly. As Jeff covered Spike and Lena covered Molly…for the 1…. 2…. 3! The Hardy Boyz music started again as Lena and Jeff jumped up and walked back up the ramp smiling and then kissed walking up the ramp.   
  
Amy and Matt met Jeff and Marlena in the locker rooms…as Matt was getting ready for his match next with Drake. "Matt don't worry whether you win or lose…it isn't for the belt…"Amy said. " yeah even if you did lose…we would still love you Matt…" Marlena said smiling sweetly. Matt smiled a bit… " Ya know you are right…its not whether you win or lose…" Matt started as Jeff finished his sentence " its whether you kick your opponents ass!" Marlena and Amy snickered a bit, as there was a knock at the door. "Matt Hardy you're up…" a voice said passing. "Its on…" Matt said smiling and hugging Marlena and Amy and high fiving his brother. " This will be good…" Matt said walking towards the door. " If shit does start Matt…we will back you…" Marlena said smiling. " Thanks you two…" Matt said grabbing Amy's hand and heading out. Jeff sat down in front of the monitor as Marlena sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and watched the monitor carefully.  
  
Again…the sound of the Hardy Boyz music sounded and the crowd went crazy! " Introducing first accompanied by Lita…from Cameron North Carolina weighing in at 2 hundred and 25 pounds…Matt Hardy!" As Matt smiled and ran up to the ring sliding under the bottom rope followed by Lita…being met with a kiss from Matt. Then the lights went dim…and Chris Jerichos music started…the crowd exploded! As Chris Jericho walked out on to the ramp. " Well kiddies does this little golden ray of sunshine have a surprise for you…."Chris said speaking into his mic. Lita sat up on the top turnbuckle as Matt then sat down on the second. " I wouldn't be so quick to rest Hardy…" Chris said smiling as Drake walked out beside him dressed in a pair of baggy black cargos and a white wife beater tank top…his hair spiked up with the tips blue…and boots on with his nails painted black and a pendent around his neck. Matt stood up…mouthing, "Who the fuck is that??" Lita shrugged. "INTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOODUCING…. My brother…Drake Jericho!" Chris screamed into the mic as the crowd screamed. "Brother?!" Matt said to Lita. "I guess,"she said with a shrug. " So I shall do this right…. Introducing…the newest WWF superstar…weighing in at 2 hundred and 31 pounds…accompanied to the ring by THE MAN Chris Jericho…Introducing making his public debut…Drake…JERICHO!" Lita rolled her eyes and jumped off the turnbuckle.  
  
Drake made his way into the ring as Lita crawled out of the ring and Chris stood on the other side from Lita. Chris had a plan…you could see it on his face…you could see it in his eyes. Lita kept an eye on him as Matt was set to square off against Drake. Matt just looked at Drake and snickered a bit… " Ok this is some sort of a joke right??" Matt said looking at Drake. As he said this…Drake speared Matt into the corner and looked at him standing up quickly. "Does that sound like a joke to you!?" Matt stood up stunned. Chris was in the corner clapping and Lita just gave him a dirty look. While Lita was pounding on the mat…trying to pump up Matt as well as the crowd…Chris walked up behind Lita and grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. Lita kicked him and jumped down as Matt jumped out of the ring and slapped Chris. " Don't you fucking touch her!" Chris dropped Lita but she fell face first onto a chair. With this…Lena grabbed Jeff and ran out to the ring. The crowd screamed as Lena ran out and over to Lita. Jeff jumped Chris and Matt took on Drake. Lena helped up Lita as Jeff pounded away on Chris and Matt on Drake. Drake stood up and threw Matt over the top rope into Jeff out of nowhere! Jeff flew back over the announcement table and Matt laid on the ground as Lita and Lena ran over to them. Being a No Disqualification…this was perfectly legal. Drake walked out and picked up Matt and threw him into the ring. Chris tossed in a steel chair and Drake picked it up and swung hitting Matt square in the back of the head. As he covered Matt for a 1…2…3…the ref called for the bell. " REF! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Lena screamed as Lita jumped into the ring and kneeled next to Matt. "I called it as I seen it Lena…" the ref said shrugging. " I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO FUCKING CALL IT!" Lena said going to jump into the ring after the ref as Jeff held her back… " No…don't do that…bad idea…"Jeff said holding her around the waist as she grabbed a mic and crawled into the ring. " Ok…now lets see…Drake is it? Well…you have just officially screwed up…"She started…as Chris grabbed a mic. " Lena…now just because one of the xtreame boy toys is down for the count doesn't mean you take it out on my brother." Chris said smirking looking up at Lena. Lena just threw the mic and gut checked Jericho with a spear…properly taught by edge and perfectly executed by Lena. Lena stood up just as Drake grabbed her from behind and spun her around. She faced Drake and simply glared knowing exactly who he was. Then Chris stood up and grabbed Lena and threw her to the ground and slapped her across the face. Jeff seen this and became extremely pissed…ran up to Jericho and jumped him sending him to the ground. Jeff pounded away on Chris as Drake went to help Lena up. She pushed his hand away and stood up brushing herself off. "Lena…" Drake said quietly. Lena walked away from him and walked up to Matt and Lita and helped Matt up…propping him up on their shoulders…Jeff still hitting Chris. Lena leaned down and pulled Jeff off… " Baby it's enough!" Jeff looked up at her and stood…kissing her gently and helping Matt who was still semi knocked out. Drake walked up to Chris and helped him up…and Chris slapped him across the face. " A little late!" Chris said. " Sorry god…" Drake said holding his face and walking up the ramp. Chris walked behind him and heading back to the locker rooms.   
  
Matt sat down hard on the couch in the locker rooms as Amy handed him an icepack. Jeff sat down on a chair and Marlena sat with Amy next to Matt. " That was bogus…" Jeff muttered looking around. "It was…that was total bullshit! That could have really hurt Matt!" Marlena said as she stood up. Then there was a knock at the door. " Ok I am fine and I didn't need one of the personal trainers for your information guys…" Matt said holding the ice pack to his head. Marlena walked to the door…. "We didn't ask for one…." She said opening the door seeing Kyle. Marlena just stood there for a second then went to close the door…when his hand stopped it. "Kyle go away," Marlena said trying to shut the door. "Not until you talk to me…" Kyle said relentlessly. Jeff looked up and stood up walking next to Marlena. " Babe…is everything ok?" Jeff asked her curiously looking at Kyle. " No everything is not alright…I don't want to see him…" Marlena said walking away from the door and sitting next to Matt. " Kyle why do you want to talk to her anyways? Just curious…"Jeff said looking from him to Marlena. " I just need to talk to her Jeff…. its important to me…" Kyle said looking at Jeff his focus turning back to Marlena. Marlena looked at Jeff and shook her head and walked to the back of the dressing room. Kyle sighed a bit as Jeff walked out of the dressing room and shut the door behind him. "What's the deal Kyle?? Why do you want to talk to her so much?" "Because I need to ok?!" Kyle said throwing his hands up. " There is a reason to every need," Jeff said putting his hands on his hips. " I need to because I do!" Kyle shoving him out of the way. Jeff looked at him and then shook his head sarcastically laughing. Matt looked up at Kyle as hew walked in like it was his own locker room and grabbed a hold of Marlena who was in the back and spun her around. " Im not gonna leave you alone until you talk to me!" He said holding on to her shoulders. " Kyle let me go!" she said shoving him off of her. He just grabbed her and kissed her right there as Jeff walked back in. Jeff walked up behind him as Marlena hit him to get him off of her. Matt stood up wobbly and stood beside his brother as Jeff pulled Kyle off her and punched him. "Don't fucking touch her! She told you to leave her alone…so leave her alone or deal with me!" He said throwing Kyle to the floor. " Who the hell do you think you are Jeff!" Kyle said standing up. " I think I am a person who loves her more than I respect or love myself! That's who I think I am!" Jeff said not even realizing what he said. Marlena just looked up…Jeff walked out of the room without a word…as Amy went to go after him. "Amy…no…."Marlena said…. holding Amy's arm and walking after Jeff. Matt looked at Kyle and sneered. "Get out Kyle…" Matt said just sitting on the arm of the chair. "Why don't you make me asshole…" Kyle said walking to the door as Matt came up behind him and shoved him out the door violently. Kyle stumbled and his head ran into the wall as he fell.   
  
Jeff sat at the other end of the building…sitting on a stack of crates sort of like the ones he sat on with Marlena her first day and just thought about what just happened…. what he said and did…and thought Marlena would hate him. Marlena walked up and stopped before he could see her…and just listened. " Did you mean that Jeff!?!" He asked himself. "Did you honestly mean that?! And if you did…how are you gonna face her?? Her eyes…her smile...everything!" He said laying back on the crates. "Face her with it Jeff…."Marlena said stepping forward. "She's a big girl and can handle it…" Jeff completely startled jumped and sat straight up. " M...Marlena! How much did you hear?!?" Jeff said stammering. " How does all of it sound?" Marlena asked. " Bad to me…I am so stupid…" Jeff said putting his head in his hands. Marlena walked up and sat next to Jeff placing a hand on him knee. "It sounded really good to me Jeff…"She said looking away. "What do you mean?! I must have just embarrassed you completely! I mean oooh Jeff Hardy just confessed his undying love for her…isn't that…." he said as she placed a finger over his lips. " Jeff…. shut up." Marlena said sounding serious. " What?" he asked " shut up…." She said as she leaned over and kissed him. He just smiled and pulled her close kissing back deeply.  
  
Just then…Amy was walking the halls looking for Marlena or Jeff or both. " Mar?? Jeff?? Where are you guys?!" She turned the corner just as Marlena and Jeff broke the kiss. " There you two are…. question…what time are you guys leaving for Cameron?" She asked curiously. " What time is it now Amy?" Jeff asked. " Its 11:30…" She said as Matt came down the hall. "11:30 already?!" Jeff said jumping up grabbing Marlena heading down the hall. Matt walked up to Amy… "Is he ok?" Amy simply shrugged and followed them heading toward the locker room. Jeff ran into the locker room a tight grip on Marlena's hand as she stayed up close behind him. " Jeff…what's the…hurry…" Marlena gasped laughing lightly. " I wanna get home…. and we have to talk…" he said grabbing his bag as well as hers. She grabbed her bag from him and smiled slightly putting it over her shoulder. He had an almost serious look on his face as he walked out behind her as Matt and Amy walked up. " See you two at home…" Jeff said walking out as Matt grabbed his shoulder. "Bro what's wrong?" he said spinning him around to face him. " What? Oh dude nothings wrong why?" Jeff asked curiously. " See you at home? That's it?" matt said looking at him sort of serious. " Ok…what did you want me to do? Spin around…wrap my arms around your neck and kiss the hell out of you and tell you just how much I LOVE you…" Jeff said snickering. " Not even close bro…. you're crazy…" Matt said laughing. Amy leaned over and whispered to Matt… " Yeah crazy for Mar…" Matt just smiled broadly. Jeff simply raised one finger back and grinned. "Whoh…did he just give me the finger?!" Matt said looking at Amy " oh he so did…." Amy said smirking. Jeff grabbed Marlena's hand and took off running laughing a little.   
  
Matt just stood there smiling…. " You can run little brother but you can't hide…" Amy just laughed. " Oh dear god how do I put up with you two…" She said shaking her head smiling. "Cuz you love us…?" Matt said grinning. " You guys are great friends and Sooooooooo cute!" She said pinching his cheeks. He pulled away smirking and kissed her on the cheek. " Ok some high flying princess needs some sleep." Matt said smiling grabbing their stuff. Amy smiled… " No I need some sugar," she said shrugging and grabbing her bag from him as he smirked. " Don't even start with me Mathew…." she said smirking. " What did you say Amy…I don't think I HEARD you right…" Matt said walking up behind her. " Oh nothing…Mathew Moore Hardy…." She spit out just before taking off on a dead run. Matt smirked and then busted out laughing as she ran up to his car and touched the door falling back as the car alarm startled her. "NOT FUNNY!!" she said trying not to laugh. Matt walked over to the car laughing shutting off the alarm. "Did Marlena and Jeff already leave?" Amy asked standing up brushing herself off. "Must be…. their not here…" Matt said putting their stuff in the trunk. " Yep…gone home…yummy chicken little…" Amy said leaning against the car half asleep. Matt held back his laughter. " Yeah Amy… Chicken Little is in the backseat…" Matt said opening the car door and helping her in still holding back his laughter. Amy laid down in the back mumbling as Matt jumped in the drivers' side laughing to himself and starting the car heading off onto the road.  
  
Meanwhile Jeff and Marlena were on the high way heading toward Cameron. "What's wrong Jeff…" Marlena asked him almost shyly. He looked at her and smiled warmly…reaching out one hand simply to touch her face. " Nothing…. now I mean…." he said as she was almost lost in that single touch…but just looked up and smiled. " do you really Jeff?" She asked looking up into his eyes. He looked at her curiously still driving… " Be…more…. specific…" He said smiling at her. "Do you…really…. love me?" she asked him turning her gaze looking out the window at the unfamiliar non New England territory. "I…"he started as he turned on his c.d player to the c.d single for " I swear" By All For One. She looked at him as he pulled off to the side of the road. "Marlena…" he said smiling. " I swear…. by the moon and the stars in the sky…. and I swear…by the shadows that by your side…."she turned away smiling as he turned her face back and whispered… " And I'll love you with every single beat of my heart…. I swear…." Jeff said and leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed back…totally spellbound and astounded. She smiled and pulled away slowly. " I bet…that you are wondering how I feel about you aren't you…" Marlena asked smiling. "Well the thought HAS crossed my mind," he said smirking. " Well like you just proved…song explains it better than words from no where could…." she said grabbing her small travel bag and pulling out a c.d and sliding the c.d into the player and smiling. The song "Dreaming of you" by Selena played and he smiled slightly as she started to sing… " Late at night when all the world…. is sleeping…I stay up and think of you…. and I wish on a star...that somewhere you are thinking of me too…. cuz im dreaming of you tonight…till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight…and there's no where in the world id rather be than here in my room dreaming about you and me…. wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know im there…. if you looked in my eyes…could you see inside…would you even care…. I just wanna hold you close…but so far…all I have are dreams of you…so I wait for the day…the courage to say…how much I love you …yes I do…." she said as he smiled and closed his eyes… " The voice of an angel…" he said…. " Late at night when all the world is sleeping…. I stay up and dream of you…. and I still cant believe…that you came up to me and said I love you…Jeff I love you too…" she sang changing the lyrics a bit as she sang. He just looked at the steering wheel and gripped it…. trying to place everything. " So…you do…. love me…" he said looking at her. She just nodded and looked away. He smiled and pulled the car out of park and headed into North Carolina from Virginia. "Cuz…. I honestly do love you Mar…" he said focusing on his driving smiling. As they drove through North Carolina…. about 2 and a half hours after they left NY…they pulled out outside Jeff's house. "Ok I fibbed…even though we sped…we didn't make it in an hour…." he said grabbing their things from the trunk. "We made it though…before 3…im like really tired…" she said smiling grabbing her gym bag and her travel bag. He walked up to door and unlocked it flinging the door open… " Welcome to my crib…" Jeff said smiling. "Its really nice…."she said looking around. "I'll just sleep in the guest room cuz I am so tired I could crash right here…." Jeff raised an eyebrow " Guest room? HA! You aren't a guest…." He said walking up to her after placing the bags down and wrapping his arms around her waist…he leaned down a bit and whispered in her ear… " You're the queen of this castle…" she smiled and broke away… " Nope…heading to the guest room," she said running up the stairs. " Chase at 2:45 am…. Jeff you can handle this…." he said running up the stairs after her. She sat on the bed in the guest room…and smiled sweetly. "You like trying to tired me out don't you…"he looked at her and smiled. She nodded and stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up… " Is it working?" He shook his head and smiled "Not even close baby…" She smiled and kissed his chest. " Poor sweetie…" she said walking over to the bed and lying down. "I told you…. you aren't sleeping in the guest room…"he said smiling. She nodded " Yes I am" she said smiling as Jeff picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Jeffy! Let go!" she said laughing. " When do they listen…they NEVER listen to Jeff…NEVER! Bahahaha…you're mine now…" He said walking into his room with Marlena over his shoulder. Marlena couldn't help but laugh as Jeff slammed her down on his bed and smiled at her. " Now…you are under attack mar…" Jeff said crawling onto his bed. " Oh please Mr. colossal Jeffy…don't hurt me…" She said smirking. " Who said it was hurt…." he said pinning her to his bed. She busted out laughing, as did he. He counted the 3 count and jumped up. " I BEAT HER!" he said dancing around laughing. She stood up and pinned him to his own bed and looked at him. " No you did not…this is how you have to beat me…." she said holding his arms down as she kissed him on the lips He broke his arms free and wrapped them around her and kissed her back. "That how a person beats you?" Jeff asked looking down on her being practically on top of her with a smile on his face. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him back down to her kissing him again. He smiled and kissed her back as his hands moved up to brace himself above her he hit his remote to the c.d player and the song "so far away" by stabbing westward started playing. "Oh my god I love this song!" Marlena said breaking the kiss. Jeff smiled… " So do I…" he said laying down beside where she was. "You know we need to be getting to sleep Mr. Hardy…. its 3:30…" Marlena said with a smile. " Do we…. have to?" Jeff said kissing her cheek and kissing her ear. She nodded… " Uh huh…sleepy time…" She said moving closer to him. He purred in her ear… " Are you sure…." he said smiling. She just leaned back with that… " Jeffy you are evil…" She said with a smile. He leaned over her and kissed her. " I know…" She smiled and pulled him on top of her and kissed him again. He kissed her back and took off his shirt and continued to kiss her.   
  
"Hey bro do you have my bottle of…OH MY GOD!" Matt said walking into Jeff's room covering his eyes now. Jeff rolled over and Marlena sat up straight. "Matt have you ever heard of KNOCKING!" Jeff said crossing his arms. Marlena laughed… " Bottle of oh my god…. hehe that was good…" Marlena said laying back crossing her legs laughing. Matt looked at Jeff… " Dude so sorry…I didn't know you were…." Matt started " was doing what? Jeff wasn't getting any…." Marlena said winking at Jeff. Matt laughed. " Yeah it looked like a whole lot of nothing…." Matt said snickering. Jeff looked around "Where's Amy?? Shouldn't you be keeping her company?" Jeff said smirking. " She's up in my room talking about Chicken Little…. she's totally over tired…" Matt said shrugging. " Anyways…do you have my bottle of cool water over here?" Matt asked looking at Jeff. Jeff looked to his dresser and stood in front of it. " Nope…"Jeff said grinning. " You are a bad liar bro…. such the bad liar." Matt said smiling. " Yes he is…. a terrible liar…" Marlena said nodding smiling. "Mar…. shush…. or Im gonna lay the smack down in like 2 seconds." Jeff said laughing. " Mar hun the worse he could do was LAY you…" Matt said reaching around Jeff grabbing the bottle and running out of the room laughing. " Little bitch boy…" Jeff called after him while Marlena laid on the bed laughing. " Oi Jebus…." she said laughing and looking to Jeff. " Hey its so not funny…" He said lying beside her smiling. She touched his face gently… and held his face in between her two hands and kissed him. " Of course not…." she said smiling. "Time for bed now Jeffy…. me tired…" she said rolling over and standing up. She walked over to her bag and grabbed a couple articles of clothing and walked into the bathroom. Jeff stood up and undid his belt and pulled his jeans off placing them at his bedside sliding into bed simply wearing his boxers…still shirtless. She walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of short blue adidas shorts and a white tee shirt and turned down the covers and laid down. Jeff leaned over as she laid down and pulled her close to him. " Know what I want for Christmas?" he asked her smiling as he kissed her shoulder. " What's that??" she said turning over facing him. "You…." he said smiling. " I didn't know Christmas came early this year…cuz u already have me…." She said snuggling up to him. He smiled and pulled her up to him and kissed her on the forehead. " Good night my angel…" he said smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Good night my love…" she said laying her head on his chest and almost immediately falling asleep.  
  
  
  
As the clock struck 9:00Am…the alarm went off…Marlena, Startled…opened her eyes. Jeff was sitting up…but not enough that would have woke her up…her head was in his lap and his arm around her. He smiled. "Good morning Mar," he said smiling. "Morning Jeffy…"she said smirking. He smiled as she sat up. "God…time to get up already…"she said sort of complaining. " Hey we don't have leave until what time??" Jeff asked her as he stood up going over to his bag. "Well we need to get our stuff together…I need to pack for a couple days considering you want me to go to Cameron with you…. and then we don't have to leave until like 1…" she said with a smile walking into her bathroom. Jeff grabbed a pair of baggy khaki pants and his orange long sleeve shirt and started changing while Marlena was in the bathroom. She walked out of her bathroom wearing a pair of black baggy bungee cord cargos and a tight white tank top saying "princess bitch" on it with her socks and no shoes with her hair in a pony tail for now. Jeff smiled and pulled his shirt on. Marlena went to her closet and pulled out a small suitcase and looked at Jeff… "So how much do you think I will need?? I mean how long do you want me to stay??" she asked curiously. " You really want the answer to that??" he said smiling. She shook her head smiling and grabbed a few articles of clothing from her closet. Then walked over to her dresser and grabbed a few more. She filled her suitcase and then grabbed her duffle bag she used for work. " A few days…I guess I mean till you wanna come home or whatever…"Jeff said taking consideration for her feelings…and showing it. She smiled and grabbed a couple things she needed for the night and zipped her bag. He looked at her and then at his bag which was already packed…and then at the time…. it only being 10:00. He looked back at her… "What now??" he asked. She smiled and sat on the bed. " Wanna call Matt and Amy?? See what time they are gonna be there tonight??" Marlena suggested. " How about we head out early and take our time go riding around and stuff??" he asked. She smiled. " I don't really see a problem with that…" Marlena said with a smile on her face. He grabbed her suitcase and his bag. "Then off we go Milady," he said smiling holding her bedroom door open for her. She shook her head laughing slightly and grabbed her duffle bag and walked out into the living room. " I need to get my shoes on so you can bring your bag to the car if you want Jeff…" she said grabbing her boots and looking at him. " ok…I'll be right back in then…" he said taking his car keys and going out to his car. Meanwhile she was putting her boots on she turned on her TV…it still being on mtv…the video for "pop" by Nsync was just starting. She jumped up and just started doing the moves to the dances with her boots just barley tied. Jeff walked in as she was dancing and smiled. She stopped and smirked. "Caught me…" " Yep…ya wanna head out??" Jeff said smiling. "Sure lets go… let me just get my keys…im locking the doors and stuff this time" she said grabbing her keys from the TV top and grabbing her duffle bag and heading out the front door. "See if we get there early we can be nice and sign some autographs…."Marlena said locking her door and walking to the car setting her car alarm and putting her bag in the back of Jeffs car. " yeah that sounds good…" he said opening her door…and walking over to his side and getting in. she got into the car and put the c.d " no boundaries" by pearl jam in his c.d player. " You like pearl jam??" he asked her curiously…but happy considering they are one of his favorites. " Yeah I love them…'last kiss' is to die for…" she said turning it to 'last kiss' and leaning back some. He took off driving down the road…and heading toward NYC yet again…since they were at Madison Square Garden again that night for Raw Is War.  
  
Amy and Matt were in Matt's car heading toward New York themselves…they had stopped at a restaurant on the way and were less than an hour away…they decided to call Jeff and Marlena. They weren't sure if they had left yet…so Amy called Jeff and Matt called Marlena. As both Jeff and Marlena's phones rang…Jeff and her looked at each other puzzled. They shrugged and answered at the same time… "Hello??" Matt and Amy nearly busted out laughing. " Hi Marlena…" Matt said " Heya Jeffy…" Amy said and matt and her both laughed. Marlena looked at Jeff and Jeff looked back as Jeff hit speakerphone on his cell phone and hung up on Amy. Amy looked at Matt and gave him a look. " He hung up on me!" Just as her phone rang again. "Hello?" she said picking it up…Marlena just then hung up on Matt and spoke into the speakerphone with a maniacal tone of voice. " Do you know who this is?" she said Jeff holding back a laugh. " Um no…."Amy said looking sort of confused. " do you know WHERE I am??" " Ok dude who is this…?" Amy said now sort of panicky. Marlena busted out laughing " Hey Amy…its me…Mar…" She said still laughing…. Jeff finally couldn't help it but laugh. "Oh you little ass Jeff…." Amy said laughing slightly. "Let me see it…" Matt said grabbing the phone. "Where are you guys??" Matt asked curiously knowing they both could hear him. " We are in the car…" Jeff said…. looking at Marlena and smiling. " No shit dippy…where at as in town fool…" Matt said smirking. " We are in the lovely town of Jamestown…" Marlena said looking at a sign on the highway. " Oh we are in Grenich…" Matt said turning the phone onto speaker as well and putting it down. " You guys are in Connecticut already?!" Jeff said sounding kind of shocked. " That's because we left at 9…and stayed on the highway…"Amy said looking at Shane and Vince's home town. "Yeah we should be in New York in about half hour at this pace…" Amy said as they drove out of Grenich and continued the drive. " We should be there 20 to 30 ourselves…"Marlena said looking around. "Talk to ya then you guys" Amy said as she realized her phone was half dead already. " Later" Jeff said hanging up the phone.   
  
Vince was in his office already…it being a mere 11:30…filling out papers…a new wrestler was set to start tonight and he had finishing touches on the contract. As there was a knock on his office door. "Come in…come in…" Vince said focusing on his work…thinking it was only Steve. A tall male…around Jeff and Matt's height…6'2, built up with muscle mass considerably high, short blonde hair with blue tips spiked with his lip pierced and a tattoo saying "come get me" on his right shoulder…showing quite nice against his tanned body. Wearing a white wife beater and baggy blue jeans with a pair of black boots walked in…and looked at Vince. " Mr. McMahon??" he spoke softly but with a strong tone. Vince looked up… "So…you must be Kyle Hanyok…." Vince said pushing a stack of papers to the side. " That would be correct sir…" Kyle said. "Have a seat…" Vince said putting a couple contracts to the side…Marlena and Amy's being one of them. Kyle looked over and seen Marlena's and nearly froze. "So um Kyle…. we have to go over a few things in the negotiation before Matt and the 'gang' get here…considering you are up against Matt tonight…"Vince said grabbing his pen. "The…the gang?" Kyle said focusing back on Mr. McMahon. " Yes…Team Xtreame…" Vince said picking up Kyle's folder. " Isn't that just Matt, Jeff, and Lita??" he asked curiously. " No not quite…there are 4 of them…Matt, Lita…or Amy…Marlena or Lena…and Jeff." Vince said handing the folder to Kyle with the pen. " I see…I knew a girl named Marlena once…Marlena Lafountain I believe it was…." He said smiling…remembering high school. " Well…that is who we have here…" Vince said sort of confused. " Oh really?! We went to high school together…I…I sort of was in love with her then she moved and people said I was never the same…." he said reading the contract and signing the bottom. Then another knock at the door came… "Come in…." Vince said looking up. Chris Jericho walked in and looked at Vince. " What is it Vince??" he asked curiously and looked at Kyle and nodded slightly. Kyle nodded back and looked at Vince. " Chris…this is Kyle Hanyok…Kyle…Chris Jericho…" Vince said introducing the two. Kyle stood up and shook Chris's hand firmly. Chris smiled slightly… " Firm hand shake junior…not bad…" Chris said smiling. " Don't take offense to Junior Kyle…he calls everyone that…" Vince said smiling slightly looking through the contract. Kyle laughed slightly… "Not offended at all…" Kyle said smiling. " Wow Vinnie…you out did yourself this time! A new one with a sense of humor!" Chris said smiling. " Well Chris…I think you will like the script with your involvement with Kyle then…" Vince said smiling again. " Ok Vinnie…im not gonna hurt the kid his first night!" Chris said going into his character early. "Chris…not at all…Kyle's character Drake…will be playing your brother…" Vince said looking at Kyle and Chris. Chris who was enjoying a fresh bottle of dasani…ended up spitting it out when he heard this. " Are you kidding?" Kyle said looking at Vince. " No…im not…im not quite the kidder…" Vince said. " You got that right scrappy…" Chris said…just before Vince interrupted him… " You will be going against Matt Hardy tonight Kyle…" Vince said just before Chris looked at him… "Will you please…SHUT…THE HELL…UP!" Kyle smiled…but dropped it quickly. " Vinnie-Mack…Kyle plays…MY brother??" Chris said trying to place everything now. " Yes…that is correct…you will be going out to the ring with him when Matt and Lita come out for the match…. Drake Summers VS. Matt Hardy in a non title match…for now…" Vince said standing up. Chris raised an eyebrow… "Summers? Doesn't that sound kind of…. not Jericho like?" he said. " Yes…but…do you want him to be known as Jericho Chris??" Vince asked curiously…smiling slightly seeing Chris took an interest in this new boy. " Yes…. that would sound much better…Drake Jericho…brother of THE Chris Jericho!" Chris said flaring his arms totally jumping into character. Kyle shrugged. " I don't have a problem with that…" Chris walked up and patted Kyle on the back… "Welcome to the big leagues son…this is where we decide there Jericho holics from the non Jericho holics…with 2 Jerichos…the girls will go craaaaazy!" Chris said backing out of character laughing a bit. "Is there any way that Marlena can come out to the ring during that match too?? I mean I wouldn't mind seeing her in action…" Kyle said smiling. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Marlena…isn't that the girl who plays… " Lena…" the one who beat the hell out of Kurt?" Chris asked curiously. " Yes Chris…" Vince said being reminded of the loss of his would have been grandson. " Well…. im sure we can get her out there bro…I mean you can either hit her sis Lita…or I could…be a leverage in the match…mess with Matt and if Jeff comes out you know sure shit Lena will be with him…since well Lena and Jeff have a match together…." Chris said just rambling on about that evening. " Good…. I wouldn't mind seeing her again…" Kyle said as Chris brought Kyle toward the locker rooms. "You with the help of me…will go STRAIGHT to the top…." Chris said smiling. Vince sat back in his chair… "This will make ratings SHOOT THROUGH THE ROOF!" Vince said smiling sardonically…and cleaning off the desk and stepping out of his office.  
  
Just arriving at the arena…Matt and Amy. As they stepped out of the car…duffle bags in hand…and headed toward the back. Just as they did this…another car pulled up. As they looked back they smiled. " And here we have the newest couple…"Amy said snickering. Matt just smirked. Marlena stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag and leaned over the top of the car and looked at Jeff…not seeing Amy or Matt. " So…how long do you think it will take to get from here to Cameron after work?" she said smiling. " Not long if I floor this bitch…" Jeff said grabbing his bag and his keys and walking over to her putting his arm around her waist and walking in slowly…stopping seeing Matt and Amy and smiling. "Hey guys…" Amy said smiling. Marlena walked up " Hey Amy…come with me…I need your help." Marlena said grabbing Amy by the arm and pulling her with her. Jeff walked up to his brother and Matt patted him on the back. " How you doin bro? I mean after last night with Beth and all…." Matt said looking at his brother. " Im…im surprisingly all right…" Jeff said putting his bag over his shoulder and walking into the building seeing Chris and Kyle walking down the hall. " Who's that??" Jeff asked curiously. Matt just shrugged and heard Marlena and Amy laughing from the locker room. Kyle stopped hearing it…and looked at Chris. " Who was that??" " That was either Amy or Marlena…or both…" Chris said looking up to Jeff and Matt. "Hey guys…" Chris said nodding taking a sip of his water. " Hey Chris…" Jeff said looking at Kyle. "What's up Chris?" Matt said looking toward the locker room shaking his head laughing as he heard a water sprayer and then Amy scream and Marlena laugh. " Jeff sounds like your girl is trying to drown Matt's…" Chris said smirking a little. Matt just laughed a bit and Jeff smiled. " Yep we know who would win…" Jeff said…then made it sound like he was coughing… "CoughMarCough" Matt smacked him and smirked and Jeff laughed. "Hey guys… I want you guys to meet my friend here…" Chris said looking at the two with a smile. Both Matt and Jeff looked up. "Math…Jeff…meet Kyle Hanyok…Kyle…this is Jeff and Matt…the Hardy Boyz." Matt and Jeff nodded slightly. " Hi Kyle…"Jeff said extending a hand. Kyle shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you Jeff." Matt smiled slightly "Welcome to the WWF Kyle…" Matt said extending a hand. Kyle shook his hand as well "Nice to meet you guys." Kyle said smiling. " Kyle's character Drake…plays Chris Jericho's brother…." Chris said smiling. "And he has a match tonight against you Matt…" "Me?" Matt said looking up as this conversation was interrupted by a loud burst of music from the locker room. " MARLENA TURN IT DOWN!" Amy yelled which was plain as day to the boys. "BITE ME AMY! IM NOT TURNING DOWN ROB ZOMBIE FOR THE LIFE OF ME!" Marlena yelled back and laughed. Jeff snickered… " I think she likes rob zombie?" Chris snickered a little bit… "Marlena seems to be a pistol…" "She's a badass but she's a sweetie…"Matt said smiling. "Yeah…she is amazing…" Jeff said smiling. "Jeff you have to say that…."Matt said laughing. "Psh! I do not! I just chose to…" Jeff said smirking…just as Amy peeked her head out of the locker room and the music was even louder now…. Chris and Jeff looked in and seen Marlena dancing around bobbing her head to the music… "Jeff…you come deal with her!" Amy said shouting but laughing. "Amy…you look a little…. is it raining in there??" Chris said smiling. " Yes…its called tropical storm Lena…and it just hit the Hardy Boyz locker room…." Amy said laughing. Jeff smirked… "Poooooor Amy…" Jeff said laughing. " Yes poor me! Now come in here and do something about her!" Amy said moving aside with a smile on her face as Jeff walked in Amy walked out. Amy walked over to Matt and gave him a huge hug…getting his all wet. " Aww man!" Matt said laughing. Chris shook his head… " No wonder you guys are called team xtreame…" he said smiling just as they all heard a girl scream. "LET GO OF ME! NO NO NO NOT THAT NO! JEFFERY NERO HARDY I WILL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" then they heard the music turn down and water splash. " Oh fuck…" Matt said busting out laughing. Marlena laughed and ran out of the locker room completely dry…just as Jeff walked out drenched! She laughed as she ran up and jumped in Chris's arms. "Save me!" she said laughing. Chris caught her and snickered. "Chris…give her to me…." Jeff said smiling almost evilly. Marlena shook her head " no…pwease Chris…" she said begging him almost. Chris shook his head and handed her to Jeff…. " NO SHIT!" Marlena said as Jeff walked into the locker room and shut the door. "NO IM WEARING WHITE! PLEASE JEFF! NO! I LOVE YOU DON'T DO THIS!" Marlena screamed laughing. Amy and Matt as well as Chris busted out laughing. Kyle just smiled. Then again…they heard water splash and Jeff ran out of the room wrapped with a towel around his neck. " SMACKDOWN!" he said jumping up and laughing. Amy was leaning against the wall and they all moved as Marlena walked out completely soaked. " Jeff…" She said looking at him with a Stephanie McMahon look on her face… " Um…uh oh…" Chris said covering his mouth and nudging Kyle down the hall… as Marlena tackled Jeff in the hallway with her hands behind her back. Jeff laid on the floor and Marlena was sitting on his stomach. " Ya know I love ya right Jeff?" She said smiling sweetly. " Uh huh…" he said smiling. "Forgive me…"she said as she stood up and put a cup full of ice cubes down the front of his pants and stood up. Jeff screamed "OH MY FUCKING GOD! COLD!! OH MY GOD MAR THAT'S FUCKING COLD!" he said jumping around. Amy and Matt busted out laughing as did Chris and Kyle just looked at Marlena and titled his head smiling. She raised her arms and then blew him a kiss and grabbed Amy and ran into the locker rooms. " Oh its so on!" Jeff said running in after her laughing. " I will talk to ya later Chris…Daddy Matt has to supervise the children at play…."Matt said smiling. Chris laughed "later Matt" as he and Kyle headed down toward Chris's dressing room.   
  
Marlena sat…now wearing a pair of oversized baggy khaki cargos and a baggy Hardy Boyz 'twist of fate' tee shirt and her shoes off since they were too soaked reading the script. " They are putting me in the ring with Beth?!? Are they stupid?!" " Yep…" Jeff said now wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white wife beater tank top and his shoes off too. " Hey im there too so that should count for something…"Jeff said jokingly. "Yeah…im just afraid I might actually hurt her…considering what happened last night at…you remember,"Marlena said sitting the script down as there was a knock at the door. " Come in?" Jeff said sitting across for Marlena…who was sitting on the couch…he sitting on a chair facing her. Chris walked in. "Where's Matt Jeff?" He asked curiously…Kyle standing next to him. Marlena looked up… " I think he's down at the ring with Amy…either that or they both are down in the gym." Marlena said looking back to the script pulling her knees up resting the script on it reading through. " Thanks Marlena…um Jeff…sorry about you and Beth man…"Chris said patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it…I mean I knew it would end soon enough…I mean it's the LEAST of my problems…taming this chick is my goal." Jeff said smiling. " Tame? Me? Ha…have fun solider boy…" Marlena said reading through her script. " Oooh peachy I get to call her a slut…." Marlena said smiling. " Oh I get to say get out of my way? Woohoo…those are fighting words…" Jeff said smirking. " Are you guys gonna be at the ring during Matt's match?" Chris asked them curiously. " Why you ask?" Jeff asked back. Marlena smirked… " I normally don't go out during his matches…that's Amy's territory," she said laughing slightly still reading her script. " By the way…how is Chris 2 doing?" Marlena asked referring to Chris Beniot. " He's not doing too bad…he'll be happy to know people are thinking about him" Chris said smiling. " Yeah he needs to come back and kick Steve's ass…" She said smiling and nodding. Chris smiled and looked at Kyle who remained really quiet. " Yeah I just wanted to know since tonight there is suppose to be a huge epidemic with the Matt match…" Chris said. Marlena and Jeff both looked up. "What do you mean…huge epidemic??" Jeff said. " Interference beyond what he and Lita can handle." Chris said. " Like WCW or something?" Marlena asked. " No…well…im not sure…it would just be a good idea if you guys were on watch…" Chris said heading toward the door. " Ok…" Jeff said. Marlena looked up… " Will do," she said with a smile. Chris and Kyle walked out of the room…Marlena still not noticing him…and Jeff looking at Marlena as she shrugged. Chris looked at Kyle. "They'll be there…" He said smiling. " Its still like the old days…she didn't even notice me yet…" Kyle said but with a smile on his face. " You'll be noticed when you beat Matt tonight." Chris said walking back to the Locker rooms. Kyle followed but had a smile on his face thinking about that.  
  
As time went on…it was time. Raw Is War was now on the air…and Marlena was putting the final touches on her outfit for the night. As she took off the hardy boys tee shirt…she had only her hands over her chest as she grabbed her shirt for the match as Jeff walked back in and turned around. " Shit! Mar im so sorry oh my god…" Jeff said blushing and his face covered. Marlena laughed slightly and pulled the shirt on and looked at Jeff. "Its ok…" she said kissing him on the cheek. Then there was a knock on the door. Amy peeked in smiling. "You guys…your match is up…" "Thanks Amy…"Marlena said smiling. " Oh and Mar…don't hurt her too bad…"Amy said walking back out to Matt. Marlena smiled and grabbed Jeff's hand running out of the locker room.   
  
As Molly and Spike stood in the ring awaiting their opponents…the music started and the crowd went wild. " And for the first time as a Tag Team…introducing half of the Team Xtreame…. Lena and Jeff Hardy!" With this…Marlena was Lena…no longer Marlena…no longer that sweet girl in love with Jeff…she was a badass who was in love with Jeff. As Lena jumped out on to the ramp…Jeff did his usual stalking out onto the ramp and grabbed Lena from behind and kissed her neck…Lena smiled and started toward the ring on a dead run…sliding under the ropes followed closely by Jeff. Lena jumped up on a turnbuckle and raised her arms high…Jeff jumped on the same turnbuckle behind her and the crowd went crazy! Lena who was wearing a pair of baggy doggerblue bungee cord cargo pants with a neon green tight belly shirt saying "Princess Lena" on the front in sparkle doggerblue writing with a pair of black boots on…and Jeff wearing a pair of baggy black jeans with the typical black boots and a purple-ish shirt saying "2Xtreame" and his hair in a head band holding it out of his face. The match was set to start off…and it did with Lena and Molly. Molly looked at Lena and actually had a pleading look her eyes as Lena looked at her coldly and with anger only to be described as almost demonic. Molly…Beth looked at Lena…Marlena and whispered…. " We don't have to do this…I know you are mad about the Jeff thing that happened last night but…" is all she got out before Lena threw one fist into her face hard. She stumbled back and looked at Lena. " YOU BITCH!" She screamed as she went to tackle Lena. Simply drop toe holding her… " BITCH!?! I'LL SHOW YOU BITCH YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Lena said ramming her head into the mat. Molly's head snapped up as she grabbed her nose…and crawled towards Spike…but as she went for the tag…Lena simply pulled her back into the center of the ring and applied a light version of "complication". Molly screamed and almost gave up…but Lena removed the hold…not wanting to end this now…it was personal. Lena let Molly tag Spike…and was standing center ring with Spike…toe to toe…fist to fist. " You better watch what you say about my girlfriend you little 2 dollar whore…" Spike said looking at Lena slapping her across the face. Jeff…getting very anxious on his side of the ring…eyes turning to a glare as he heard Spike call her a whore and slap her. Lena grabbed Spike by the shoulders and threw him…almost effortlessly into her and Jeff's corner…and tagging in Jeff to Molly's worse fear. Jeff lifted Spike above his head and dropped him in the center of the ring and punched him again…running up two turnbuckles and flipping up backwards only to land on Spike's chest. Jeff didn't stop here. He walked over to Molly…smiled sardonically…glared at her and slapped HER across the face as Spike did to Lena. Spike didn't see it until that one hit send Molly off the apron. Spike speared Jeff into a corner and slapped him. " DON'T EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER!" Spike said hitting him a few times in the face. As Spike beat ruthlessly on Jeff…out of the crowd ran Shane McMahon. The crowd erupted and Lena jumped off the apron and walked over to the announcement tables where Jim Ross and Paul Haymen we're commentating. She grabbed a chair and as Shane grabbed Jeff's hair from the outside of the ring…he was met with a shocking shot to the back by Lena! "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM!!" Lena screamed hitting him once more as Jeff knocked down Spike and while Lena was at it pulled Molly Holly down off the apron and hit her head off the commentating table. Jim and Paul jumped back and watched as Shane jumped back into the crowd but was stopped by Farooq and Bradshaw of APA and carried back toward the ring. As Lena jumped back into the ring…Jeff climbed the ropes saying "Swanton!" the crowd screamed as Jeff executed the Swanton Bomb on Spike. As Molly crawled into the ring after the Swanton…Lena knocked her down and kicked her in the face and as she held her face kneed her in the stomach and then upper cutted her. As she fell to the mat Lena immediately jumped up on the turnbuckles and executed the "Lena Driver" on Molly. As Jeff covered Spike and Lena covered Molly…for the 1…. 2…. 3! The Hardy Boyz music started again as Lena and Jeff jumped up and walked back up the ramp smiling and then kissed walking up the ramp.   
  
Amy and Matt met Jeff and Marlena in the locker rooms…as Matt was getting ready for his match next with Drake. "Matt don't worry whether you win or lose…it isn't for the belt…"Amy said. " yeah even if you did lose…we would still love you Matt…" Marlena said smiling sweetly. Matt smiled a bit… " Ya know you are right…its not whether you win or lose…" Matt started as Jeff finished his sentence " its whether you kick your opponents ass!" Marlena and Amy snickered a bit, as there was a knock at the door. "Matt Hardy you're up…" a voice said passing. "Its on…" Matt said smiling and hugging Marlena and Amy and high fiving his brother. " This will be good…" Matt said walking towards the door. " If shit does start Matt…we will back you…" Marlena said smiling. " Thanks you two…" Matt said grabbing Amy's hand and heading out. Jeff sat down in front of the monitor as Marlena sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and watched the monitor carefully.  
  
Again…the sound of the Hardy Boyz music sounded and the crowd went crazy! " Introducing first accompanied by Lita…from Cameron North Carolina weighing in at 2 hundred and 25 pounds…Matt Hardy!" As Matt smiled and ran up to the ring sliding under the bottom rope followed by Lita…being met with a kiss from Matt. Then the lights went dim…and Chris Jerichos music started…the crowd exploded! As Chris Jericho walked out on to the ramp. " Well kiddies does this little golden ray of sunshine have a surprise for you…."Chris said speaking into his mic. Lita sat up on the top turnbuckle as Matt then sat down on the second. " I wouldn't be so quick to rest Hardy…" Chris said smiling as Drake walked out beside him dressed in a pair of baggy black cargos and a white wife beater tank top…his hair spiked up with the tips blue…and boots on with his nails painted black and a pendent around his neck. Matt stood up…mouthing, "Who the fuck is that??" Lita shrugged. "INTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOODUCING…. My brother…Drake Jericho!" Chris screamed into the mic as the crowd screamed. "Brother?!" Matt said to Lita. "I guess,"she said with a shrug. " So I shall do this right…. Introducing…the newest WWF superstar…weighing in at 2 hundred and 31 pounds…accompanied to the ring by THE MAN Chris Jericho…Introducing making his public debut…Drake…JERICHO!" Lita rolled her eyes and jumped off the turnbuckle.  
  
Drake made his way into the ring as Lita crawled out of the ring and Chris stood on the other side from Lita. Chris had a plan…you could see it on his face…you could see it in his eyes. Lita kept an eye on him as Matt was set to square off against Drake. Matt just looked at Drake and snickered a bit… " Ok this is some sort of a joke right??" Matt said looking at Drake. As he said this…Drake speared Matt into the corner and looked at him standing up quickly. "Does that sound like a joke to you!?" Matt stood up stunned. Chris was in the corner clapping and Lita just gave him a dirty look. While Lita was pounding on the mat…trying to pump up Matt as well as the crowd…Chris walked up behind Lita and grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. Lita kicked him and jumped down as Matt jumped out of the ring and slapped Chris. " Don't you fucking touch her!" Chris dropped Lita but she fell face first onto a chair. With this…Lena grabbed Jeff and ran out to the ring. The crowd screamed as Lena ran out and over to Lita. Jeff jumped Chris and Matt took on Drake. Lena helped up Lita as Jeff pounded away on Chris and Matt on Drake. Drake stood up and threw Matt over the top rope into Jeff out of nowhere! Jeff flew back over the announcement table and Matt laid on the ground as Lita and Lena ran over to them. Being a No Disqualification…this was perfectly legal. Drake walked out and picked up Matt and threw him into the ring. Chris tossed in a steel chair and Drake picked it up and swung hitting Matt square in the back of the head. As he covered Matt for a 1…2…3…the ref called for the bell. " REF! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Lena screamed as Lita jumped into the ring and kneeled next to Matt. "I called it as I seen it Lena…" the ref said shrugging. " I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO FUCKING CALL IT!" Lena said going to jump into the ring after the ref as Jeff held her back… " No…don't do that…bad idea…"Jeff said holding her around the waist as she grabbed a mic and crawled into the ring. " Ok…now lets see…Drake is it? Well…you have just officially screwed up…"She started…as Chris grabbed a mic. " Lena…now just because one of the xtreame boy toys is down for the count doesn't mean you take it out on my brother." Chris said smirking looking up at Lena. Lena just threw the mic and gut checked Jericho with a spear…properly taught by edge and perfectly executed by Lena. Lena stood up just as Drake grabbed her from behind and spun her around. She faced Drake and simply glared knowing exactly who he was. Then Chris stood up and grabbed Lena and threw her to the ground and slapped her across the face. Jeff seen this and became extremely pissed…ran up to Jericho and jumped him sending him to the ground. Jeff pounded away on Chris as Drake went to help Lena up. She pushed his hand away and stood up brushing herself off. "Lena…" Drake said quietly. Lena walked away from him and walked up to Matt and Lita and helped Matt up…propping him up on their shoulders…Jeff still hitting Chris. Lena leaned down and pulled Jeff off… " Baby it's enough!" Jeff looked up at her and stood…kissing her gently and helping Matt who was still semi knocked out. Drake walked up to Chris and helped him up…and Chris slapped him across the face. " A little late!" Chris said. " Sorry god…" Drake said holding his face and walking up the ramp. Chris walked behind him and heading back to the locker rooms.   
  
Matt sat down hard on the couch in the locker rooms as Amy handed him an icepack. Jeff sat down on a chair and Marlena sat with Amy next to Matt. " That was bogus…" Jeff muttered looking around. "It was…that was total bullshit! That could have really hurt Matt!" Marlena said as she stood up. Then there was a knock at the door. " Ok I am fine and I didn't need one of the personal trainers for your information guys…" Matt said holding the ice pack to his head. Marlena walked to the door…. "We didn't ask for one…." She said opening the door seeing Kyle. Marlena just stood there for a second then went to close the door…when his hand stopped it. "Kyle go away," Marlena said trying to shut the door. "Not until you talk to me…" Kyle said relentlessly. Jeff looked up and stood up walking next to Marlena. " Babe…is everything ok?" Jeff asked her curiously looking at Kyle. " No everything is not alright…I don't want to see him…" Marlena said walking away from the door and sitting next to Matt. " Kyle why do you want to talk to her anyways? Just curious…"Jeff said looking from him to Marlena. " I just need to talk to her Jeff…. its important to me…" Kyle said looking at Jeff his focus turning back to Marlena. Marlena looked at Jeff and shook her head and walked to the back of the dressing room. Kyle sighed a bit as Jeff walked out of the dressing room and shut the door behind him. "What's the deal Kyle?? Why do you want to talk to her so much?" "Because I need to ok?!" Kyle said throwing his hands up. " There is a reason to every need," Jeff said putting his hands on his hips. " I need to because I do!" Kyle shoving him out of the way. Jeff looked at him and then shook his head sarcastically laughing. Matt looked up at Kyle as hew walked in like it was his own locker room and grabbed a hold of Marlena who was in the back and spun her around. " Im not gonna leave you alone until you talk to me!" He said holding on to her shoulders. " Kyle let me go!" she said shoving him off of her. He just grabbed her and kissed her right there as Jeff walked back in. Jeff walked up behind him as Marlena hit him to get him off of her. Matt stood up wobbly and stood beside his brother as Jeff pulled Kyle off her and punched him. "Don't fucking touch her! She told you to leave her alone…so leave her alone or deal with me!" He said throwing Kyle to the floor. " Who the hell do you think you are Jeff!" Kyle said standing up. " I think I am a person who loves her more than I respect or love myself! That's who I think I am!" Jeff said not even realizing what he said. Marlena just looked up…Jeff walked out of the room without a word…as Amy went to go after him. "Amy…no…."Marlena said…. holding Amy's arm and walking after Jeff. Matt looked at Kyle and sneered. "Get out Kyle…" Matt said just sitting on the arm of the chair. "Why don't you make me asshole…" Kyle said walking to the door as Matt came up behind him and shoved him out the door violently. Kyle stumbled and his head ran into the wall as he fell.   
  
Jeff sat at the other end of the building…sitting on a stack of crates sort of like the ones he sat on with Marlena her first day and just thought about what just happened…. what he said and did…and thought Marlena would hate him. Marlena walked up and stopped before he could see her…and just listened. " Did you mean that Jeff!?!" He asked himself. "Did you honestly mean that?! And if you did…how are you gonna face her?? Her eyes…her smile...everything!" He said laying back on the crates. "Face her with it Jeff…."Marlena said stepping forward. "She's a big girl and can handle it…" Jeff completely startled jumped and sat straight up. " M...Marlena! How much did you hear?!?" Jeff said stammering. " How does all of it sound?" Marlena asked. " Bad to me…I am so stupid…" Jeff said putting his head in his hands. Marlena walked up and sat next to Jeff placing a hand on him knee. "It sounded really good to me Jeff…"She said looking away. "What do you mean?! I must have just embarrassed you completely! I mean oooh Jeff Hardy just confessed his undying love for her…isn't that…." he said as she placed a finger over his lips. " Jeff…. shut up." Marlena said sounding serious. " What?" he asked " shut up…." She said as she leaned over and kissed him. He just smiled and pulled her close kissing back deeply.  
  
Just then…Amy was walking the halls looking for Marlena or Jeff or both. " Mar?? Jeff?? Where are you guys?!" She turned the corner just as Marlena and Jeff broke the kiss. " There you two are…. question…what time are you guys leaving for Cameron?" She asked curiously. " What time is it now Amy?" Jeff asked. " Its 11:30…" She said as Matt came down the hall. "11:30 already?!" Jeff said jumping up grabbing Marlena heading down the hall. Matt walked up to Amy… "Is he ok?" Amy simply shrugged and followed them heading toward the locker room. Jeff ran into the locker room a tight grip on Marlena's hand as she stayed up close behind him. " Jeff…what's the…hurry…" Marlena gasped laughing lightly. " I wanna get home…. and we have to talk…" he said grabbing his bag as well as hers. She grabbed her bag from him and smiled slightly putting it over her shoulder. He had an almost serious look on his face as he walked out behind her as Matt and Amy walked up. " See you two at home…" Jeff said walking out as Matt grabbed his shoulder. "Bro what's wrong?" he said spinning him around to face him. " What? Oh dude nothings wrong why?" Jeff asked curiously. " See you at home? That's it?" matt said looking at him sort of serious. " Ok…what did you want me to do? Spin around…wrap my arms around your neck and kiss the hell out of you and tell you just how much I LOVE you…" Jeff said snickering. " Not even close bro…. you're crazy…" Matt said laughing. Amy leaned over and whispered to Matt… " Yeah crazy for Mar…" Matt just smiled broadly. Jeff simply raised one finger back and grinned. "Whoh…did he just give me the finger?!" Matt said looking at Amy " oh he so did…." Amy said smirking. Jeff grabbed Marlena's hand and took off running laughing a little.   
  
Matt just stood there smiling…. " You can run little brother but you can't hide…" Amy just laughed. " Oh dear god how do I put up with you two…" She said shaking her head smiling. "Cuz you love us…?" Matt said grinning. " You guys are great friends and Sooooooooo cute!" She said pinching his cheeks. He pulled away smirking and kissed her on the cheek. " Ok some high flying princess needs some sleep." Matt said smiling grabbing their stuff. Amy smiled… " No I need some sugar," she said shrugging and grabbing her bag from him as he smirked. " Don't even start with me Mathew…." she said smirking. " What did you say Amy…I don't think I HEARD you right…" Matt said walking up behind her. " Oh nothing…Mathew Moore Hardy…." She spit out just before taking off on a dead run. Matt smirked and then busted out laughing as she ran up to his car and touched the door falling back as the car alarm startled her. "NOT FUNNY!!" she said trying not to laugh. Matt walked over to the car laughing shutting off the alarm. "Did Marlena and Jeff already leave?" Amy asked standing up brushing herself off. "Must be…. their not here…" Matt said putting their stuff in the trunk. " Yep…gone home…yummy chicken little…" Amy said leaning against the car half asleep. Matt held back his laughter. " Yeah Amy… Chicken Little is in the backseat…" Matt said opening the car door and helping her in still holding back his laughter. Amy laid down in the back mumbling as Matt jumped in the drivers' side laughing to himself and starting the car heading off onto the road.  
  
Meanwhile Jeff and Marlena were on the high way heading toward Cameron. "What's wrong Jeff…" Marlena asked him almost shyly. He looked at her and smiled warmly…reaching out one hand simply to touch her face. " Nothing…. now I mean…." he said as she was almost lost in that single touch…but just looked up and smiled. " do you really Jeff?" She asked looking up into his eyes. He looked at her curiously still driving… " Be…more…. specific…" He said smiling at her. "Do you…really…. love me?" she asked him turning her gaze looking out the window at the unfamiliar non New England territory. "I…"he started as he turned on his c.d player to the c.d single for " I swear" By All For One. She looked at him as he pulled off to the side of the road. "Marlena…" he said smiling. " I swear…. by the moon and the stars in the sky…. and I swear…by the shadows that by your side…."she turned away smiling as he turned her face back and whispered… " And I'll love you with every single beat of my heart…. I swear…." Jeff said and leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed back…totally spellbound and astounded. She smiled and pulled away slowly. " I bet…that you are wondering how I feel about you aren't you…" Marlena asked smiling. "Well the thought HAS crossed my mind," he said smirking. " Well like you just proved…song explains it better than words from no where could…." she said grabbing her small travel bag and pulling out a c.d and sliding the c.d into the player and smiling. The song "Dreaming of you" by Selena played and he smiled slightly as she started to sing… " Late at night when all the world…. is sleeping…I stay up and think of you…. and I wish on a star...that somewhere you are thinking of me too…. cuz im dreaming of you tonight…till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight…and there's no where in the world id rather be than here in my room dreaming about you and me…. wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know im there…. if you looked in my eyes…could you see inside…would you even care…. I just wanna hold you close…but so far…all I have are dreams of you…so I wait for the day…the courage to say…how much I love you …yes I do…." she said as he smiled and closed his eyes… " The voice of an angel…" he said…. " Late at night when all the world is sleeping…. I stay up and dream of you…. and I still cant believe…that you came up to me and said I love you…Jeff I love you too…" she sang changing the lyrics a bit as she sang. He just looked at the steering wheel and gripped it…. trying to place everything. " So…you do…. love me…" he said looking at her. She just nodded and looked away. He smiled and pulled the car out of park and headed into North Carolina from Virginia. "Cuz…. I honestly do love you Mar…" he said focusing on his driving smiling. As they drove through North Carolina…. about 2 and a half hours after they left NY…they pulled out outside Jeff's house. "Ok I fibbed…even though we sped…we didn't make it in an hour…." he said grabbing their things from the trunk. "We made it though…before 3…im like really tired…" she said smiling grabbing her gym bag and her travel bag. He walked up to door and unlocked it flinging the door open… " Welcome to my crib…" Jeff said smiling. "Its really nice…."she said looking around. "I'll just sleep in the guest room cuz I am so tired I could crash right here…." Jeff raised an eyebrow " Guest room? HA! You aren't a guest…." He said walking up to her after placing the bags down and wrapping his arms around her waist…he leaned down a bit and whispered in her ear… " You're the queen of this castle…" she smiled and broke away… " Nope…heading to the guest room," she said running up the stairs. " Chase at 2:45 am…. Jeff you can handle this…." he said running up the stairs after her. She sat on the bed in the guest room…and smiled sweetly. "You like trying to tired me out don't you…"he looked at her and smiled. She nodded and stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up… " Is it working?" He shook his head and smiled "Not even close baby…" She smiled and kissed his chest. " Poor sweetie…" she said walking over to the bed and lying down. "I told you…. you aren't sleeping in the guest room…"he said smiling. She nodded " Yes I am" she said smiling as Jeff picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Jeffy! Let go!" she said laughing. " When do they listen…they NEVER listen to Jeff…NEVER! Bahahaha…you're mine now…" He said walking into his room with Marlena over his shoulder. Marlena couldn't help but laugh as Jeff slammed her down on his bed and smiled at her. " Now…you are under attack mar…" Jeff said crawling onto his bed. " Oh please Mr. colossal Jeffy…don't hurt me…" She said smirking. " Who said it was hurt…." he said pinning her to his bed. She busted out laughing, as did he. He counted the 3 count and jumped up. " I BEAT HER!" he said dancing around laughing. She stood up and pinned him to his own bed and looked at him. " No you did not…this is how you have to beat me…." she said holding his arms down as she kissed him on the lips He broke his arms free and wrapped them around her and kissed her back. "That how a person beats you?" Jeff asked looking down on her being practically on top of her with a smile on his face. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him back down to her kissing him again. He smiled and kissed her back as his hands moved up to brace himself above her he hit his remote to the c.d player and the song "so far away" by stabbing westward started playing. "Oh my god I love this song!" Marlena said breaking the kiss. Jeff smiled… " So do I…" he said laying down beside where she was. "You know we need to be getting to sleep Mr. Hardy…. its 3:30…" Marlena said with a smile. " Do we…. have to?" Jeff said kissing her cheek and kissing her ear. She nodded… " Uh huh…sleepy time…" She said moving closer to him. He purred in her ear… " Are you sure…." he said smiling. She just leaned back with that… " Jeffy you are evil…" She said with a smile. He leaned over her and kissed her. " I know…" She smiled and pulled him on top of her and kissed him again. He kissed her back and took off his shirt and continued to kiss her.   
  
"Hey bro do you have my bottle of…OH MY GOD!" Matt said walking into Jeff's room covering his eyes now. Jeff rolled over and Marlena sat up straight. "Matt have you ever heard of KNOCKING!" Jeff said crossing his arms. Marlena laughed… " Bottle of oh my god…. hehe that was good…" Marlena said laying back crossing her legs laughing. Matt looked at Jeff… " Dude so sorry…I didn't know you were…." Matt started " was doing what? Jeff wasn't getting any…." Marlena said winking at Jeff. Matt laughed. " Yeah it looked like a whole lot of nothing…." Matt said snickering. Jeff looked around "Where's Amy?? Shouldn't you be keeping her company?" Jeff said smirking. " She's up in my room talking about Chicken Little…. she's totally over tired…" Matt said shrugging. " Anyways…do you have my bottle of cool water over here?" Matt asked looking at Jeff. Jeff looked to his dresser and stood in front of it. " Nope…"Jeff said grinning. " You are a bad liar bro…. such the bad liar." Matt said smiling. " Yes he is…. a terrible liar…" Marlena said nodding smiling. "Mar…. shush…. or Im gonna lay the smack down in like 2 seconds." Jeff said laughing. " Mar hun the worse he could do was LAY you…" Matt said reaching around Jeff grabbing the bottle and running out of the room laughing. " Little bitch boy…" Jeff called after him while Marlena laid on the bed laughing. " Oi Jebus…." she said laughing and looking to Jeff. " Hey its so not funny…" He said lying beside her smiling. She touched his face gently… and held his face in between her two hands and kissed him. " Of course not…." she said smiling. "Time for bed now Jeffy…. me tired…" she said rolling over and standing up. She walked over to her bag and grabbed a couple articles of clothing and walked into the bathroom. Jeff stood up and undid his belt and pulled his jeans off placing them at his bedside sliding into bed simply wearing his boxers…still shirtless. She walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of short blue adidas shorts and a white tee shirt and turned down the covers and laid down. Jeff leaned over as she laid down and pulled her close to him. " Know what I want for Christmas?" he asked her smiling as he kissed her shoulder. " What's that??" she said turning over facing him. "You…." he said smiling. " I didn't know Christmas came early this year…cuz u already have me…." She said snuggling up to him. He smiled and pulled her up to him and kissed her on the forehead. " Good night my angel…" he said smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Good night my love…" she said laying her head on his chest and almost immediately falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued (TBC)  



End file.
